Malédiction
by chouchoumag
Summary: Le soir de son anniversaire, Bella invoque Edward Masen condamné par une malédiction à être un esclave sexuel depuis des siècles. Et si ce n'était pas qu'une légende ? Et si Bella pouvait lui rendre la liberté ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis un peu plus en retard que ce que j'avais prévu mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute mais plus celle de mon pc qui m'a lachement laché au mois de juillet, autant dire, le plus mauvais mois hormis noel pour mettre du fric dans une réparation. Bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais maintenant, c'est ok, j'en vois presque la fin et j'ai décidé de me mettre à poster. _**

**_Je voulais préciser que l'idée de base de cette fic ne m'appartient pas et vient d'une saga dont je suis hyper fan, le cercle des immortels de Sherrilyn Kenyon. cette fic est donc tirée du premier tome, l'homme maudit de la saga des Dark Hunters. Les personnages, pour la plupart, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ou viennent de la mythologie grecque. _**

**_Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, je compte poster une fois par semaine, le jeudi. _**

* * *

><p><em>Doté d'une force suprême et d'un courage incomparable, il était béni des dieux, craint des mortels et désiré des femmes.*<em>

_Guerrier d'élite, son intelligence et son habilité au combat en faisait un redoutable adversaire qui faisait trembler les plus valeureux soldats. _

_Mais Arès** n'était pas le seul dieu qui se fut intéressé à ce jeune homme et on pouvait dire que la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, s'était aussi penchée sur son berceau. Il excellait dans l'art de l'amour, d'un tempérament fougueux et insatiable, il fascinait la gente féminine qui sous ses caresses, atteignait le plaisir suprême. _

_Aucune ne résistait à son charme._

_Ce fut par jalousie et convoitise que l'on jeta sur lui une malédiction ne pouvant être rompue et qui le condamnait à un destin cruel : sans relâche, il doit offrir à ses invocatrices le plaisir absolu. De pleine lune en pleine lune, à travers les siècles, il est condamné à partager leur couche et à leur faire l'amour infatigablement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de quitter le monde des mortels laissant ses maîtresses inconsolables d'avoir connu un tel plaisir qu'elles ne retrouveront jamais sans lui*. _

_Edward Masen, tel est son nom. _

_Serrez ce livre contre votre cœur, invoquez le trois fois par son nom une nuit de pleine lune à minuit. Il viendra alors à vous jusqu'à la prochaine lune pour vous satisfaire sans rien réclamer en retour, et pour la première fois de votre vie, dans ses bras, vous atteindrez le paradis. _

Je refermai le livre et jetai un regard perplexe à ma meilleure amie.

-C'Est-ce que tu as trouvé de mieux pour mon anniversaire ? Un bouquin poussiéreux et fantasque sur un dieu du sexe ?

Ma meilleure amie, Alice Witlock soupira en secouant la tête.

-Il faut l'invoquer, et ensuite à toi les plaisirs de la chair, tu as besoin d'une bonne baise ma petite, quoi de mieux pour tes vingt cinq ans qu'un mâle, un vrai ?

-L'année dernière tu m'as offert un bon d'achat chez Victoria Secret.

Un sourire étira mon visage alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel.

-Et on peut savoir à qui tu l'as montrée ta lingerie ? Le seul qui y a eu droit est Teddy Bear !

-C'est parce qu'il est l'ours de ma vie.

Teddy Bear est mon ours en peluche et je l'ai depuis mes six ans.

L'amoureuse de Teddy c'est moi, Isabella Swan dite Bella, célibataire, plutôt banale ayant vingt cinq ans aujourd'hui. La dingue montée sur ressort et qui adore les trucs vaudous, occultes et j'en passe c'est Alice, ma meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que ton ours puisse te gratter là où ça te démange chérie ! Sérieusement Bella, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de mec ?

Je fis la grimace et me tassai un peu sur moi-même. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là, je n'avais pas eu de mec depuis….trop longtemps.

-C'est pas de lire un texte débile en dansant nue au clair de lune qui va y changer quelque chose ! Les mecs ça tombe pas du ciel ou sinon, ça se saurait !

-Faut danser nue au clair de lune ?

Alice m'arracha le bouquin des mains et je ricanai. Elle le parcourut un instant avant de m'en donner un coup sur le bras.

-Bécasse !

J'attrapai le livre et le jetai sur ma table basse.

-Buvons plutôt un coup, j'ai vingt cinq ans aujourd'hui, un quart de siècle et j'ai besoin de boire pour oublier ma non vie amoureuse !

-Tu vas le faire Bella.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre la bouteille que j'avais mis au frais.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'invocation.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en prenant bien soin qu'elle ne me voie pas. Elle n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça, je la connaissais mieux que personne et quand elle avait une idée en tête, Alice ne lâchait pas le morceau.

-Plus tard. Si tu veux que j'invoque un dieu du sexe il faut que je sois bourrée pour ça.

Je revins avec la bouteille au salon et tendis les verres à mon amie. Je débouchai le champagne du mieux que je pus et en versai un peu dans les verres. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, pas de petit copain, pas de fête de prévue, autant être un peu gaie pour passer une bonne soirée.

Alice leva son verre et je souris.

-À ma Bella ! Puisses-tu trouver l'amour et être heureuse autant que je le suis avec mon homme.

Nos choquâmes nos verres et je bus ma coupe d'une traite, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

* * *

><p>-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Bella !<p>

Alice chantait d'une voix légèrement stridente et bourrée et j'applaudis des deux mains, en riant comme une idiote. Nous étions sorties dans mon jardin, c'était une belle nuit et la lune pleine brillait haut dans le ciel.

Je ne tenais pas très bien l'alcool et quelques verres suffisaient en général à me rendre bien, très bien dans ma peau et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Je fis une courbette et Alice frappa dans ses mains pour m'applaudir.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce chant…spécial.

Alice me rendit mon salut.

-De rien. Passons aux choses sérieuses ? Tu es beurrée ?

-Comme un petit lu.

Nous pouffâmes comme deux nouilles.

-Parfait, il est minuit pratiquement, récite l'invocation.

Je jetai ma tête en arrière et poussai un gémissement.

-Tatata ! Tu as promis !

Elle fit quelques pas en titubant avant d'attraper le livre qu'elle avait posé sur un de mes transats.

-Tiens prends-le, et serre le contre ton cœur.

Je pris le livre et le collai contre moi en l'étreignant comme un doudou.

-Oh grand dieu du sexe, viens à moi pour me satisfaire !

J'avais pris une voix théâtrale et Alice me donna un coup de coude.

-Idiote ! Tu dois appeler son nom trois fois en regardant la lune.

Je lui tirai la langue et levai les yeux vers la lune.

-Dieu du sexe, Dieu du…

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Je t'ai dit son nom !

Elle me jetai un regard mauvais et je roulai des yeux .

-Ca va hein ! J'ai compris ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Alice siffla entre ses dents.

-Edward Masen ! Concentre-toi un peu !

Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur la lune au dessus de moi. Je serrais le livre un peu plus fort et inspirais profondément.

-Edward Masen, Edward Masen, Edward Masen.

Je baissai les yeux et jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas un frémissement dans l'air, rien n'avait bougé, tout était…normal.

Je me tournais vers Alice et haussai un sourcil, mais elle ne me portait aucune attention, fixant le buisson devant nous. Je vis ce dernier bouger doucement de quelques feuilles et Alice fit un pas en avant.

-Edward ?

Un gros chat noir en sortit et j'éclatai de rire alors qu'Alice soupirait.

-Regarde ! Voilà un mâle un vrai ! Tu crois qu'il va m'apporter le petit dej au lit ? Viens à moi oh grand matou !

Alice fit volte face et m'arracha le livre des mains.

-Donne moi ce truc, on a dû louper un truc quelque part.

Je ricanais alors qu'elle tournait les pages de façon frénétique, cherchant ce qu'on avait pu manquer.

-On a rien loupé Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que la magie c'était juste bon pour les cinglés et les contes pour enfants.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle referma le livre en faisant la grimace.

-Je croyais pourtant que ça marcherait, je suis désolée Bella.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai contre moi.

-C'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte et j'aurais adoré un mâle, un vrai.

Alice rit un peu contre moi avant de se décoller de notre étreinte.

-Je vais y aller, il est déjà tard, et Jaz va m'attendre.

-Tu devrais appeler un taxi.

-Et laisser là ma bagnole ? Non merci, je suis moins faite que toi, ça va aller.

Je la raccompagnai à l'intérieur et jetai le livre sur ma table basse.

-On s'appelle demain ?

Nous nous fîmes un câlin d'ours avant qu'Alice ne monte dans sa voiture et j'attendis qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue pour refermer la porte à clé sur moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour fermer ma porte-fenêtre avant de stopper net près du bar de ma cuisine. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans le décor.

Un homme au milieu de mon salon et…à poil.

Je me mis à hurler comme une dingue et le mec sursauta. Je reculai de deux pas et attrapai la première chose que je trouvai en le brandissant devant moi comme une arme.

-Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi !

Il me dévisagea comme s'il voyait une dingue et lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil je pris conscience de ce que j'avais empoigné pour me défendre.

Un rouleau de nappe en papier.

Je l'avais mis près de mon bar en attendant d'en recouvrir la table pour le dîner, et le pire, c'était qu'il était intact, je ne m'en étais même pas servi.

Je grognai. Pas sûr que j'arriverais à l'assommer avec cinq cent grammes de papier.

Il voulut faire un pas en avant mais je levai mon rouleau plus haut ce qui eu don de le faire sourire, mais au moins, il stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et…nu ?

-Vous m'avez appelé.

J'en restai un instant sous le choc.

Il avait la voix la plus douce et mélodieuse que j'avais jamais entendu chez un mec. Je le détaillai plus attentivement et ce que je vis me fis presque lâcher mon foutu rouleau.

Ce mec était un apollon, sans doute le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

Il n'était pas beau non, il était plus que ça, d'une beauté fascinante, envoûtante, presque irréelle. Ses épaules, ses bras, son cou, sa musculature, tout en lui était un appel à la débauche, il respirait le sexe à plein nez.

Je baissai les yeux et ce que je vis me fis rougir. Je détournai immédiatement le regard et fixai un point derrière lui pour revenir à son visage.

-Je vous ai appelé moi ? J'ai pas commandé de gigolo ce soir vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse.

-Je regrette, mais je ne fais pas erreur, vous m'avez appelé.

Je devais avoir des yeux ronds comme des billes car il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste qui trempa ma petite culotte.

-Vous avez lu l'incantation dans le livre.

Ce qu'il me sortit se fraya un chemin à mon cerveau et je baissai mon arme en roulant des yeux.

-Oh je vois. Ok j'ai compris. Combien elle vous a payé pour me faire ce cirque ?

Il parut étonné, et soit il était bon acteur, soit…soit rien du tout !

-Qui donc ?

-Alice Wittlock, ma déjantée de meilleure copine ! Je vais la buter pour m'avoir fait ce coup là, moi je vous le dis !

-Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas votre amie, vous m'avez appelé.

Il commençait à me saouler le Dieu grec là !

-Vous savez dire autre chose que « vous m'avez appelé » ? Et par tous les saints rhabillez-vous !

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements, je suis arrivé comme ça.

Ce fut mon tour de hausser un sourcil. Il se foutait de moi là ? Comment il avait pu venir jusqu'ici sans fringue ?

Je reposai mon rouleau de nappe sur le comptoir, de toute évidence il était nu et attardé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe, plutôt d'un mec paumé. Il ne me ferait rien, du moins je l'espérais.

Je passai ma main sur mes yeux d'un geste las. Il était deux heures du mat, j'étais légèrement cuitée, et je voulais aller me coucher.

-Écoutez, vous avez fait le déplacement pour rien, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je vais vous demander de partir.

Il grimaça et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas partir, vous m'avez appelé, je suis donc à votre service pendant trente jours, jusqu'à la prochaine lune.

Je retirai ce que j'avais dit, ce mec est bargeot.

- Excusez-moi ? C'est une blague.

Il esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-J'adorerais, mais non.

J'étais agacée à présent.

-Ok. Bougez pas de là, et par pitié, couvrez vous !

Il parut déconcerté par ma demande et regarda un instant autour de lui. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, attrapai mon portable posé sur ma commode et cherchai d'un geste rageur, le numéro d'Alice.

Elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-Alice je vais t'étrangler !

-Quoi ? C'est qui ?

Je réprimai un hurlement de frustration.

-C'est Bella sale poivrote ! Il y a un mec nu dans mon salon et je sais que c'est toi sale garce !

Elle lâcha un petit hoquet et parut décuiter d'un coup.

-C'est pas vrai ? Ça a marché ? Bordel je le savais !

Elle se mit à crier de joie dans le téléphone et je dus décoller mon portable de mon oreille pour ne pas finir sourde.

-Marché ? Tu te fous de moi ? Combien tu l'as payé ce gars ? Et tu l'as trouvé où bon sang j'ai jamais vu un mec pareil !

Elle se calma et reprit d'une voix enjouée qui me donna la migraine.

-Je ne l'ai pas payé, on l'a invoqué tu te rappelle ?

-Ok stop on arrête les conneries maintenant. Il m'a déjà sorti le couplet de l'invocation, il n'arrête pas de dire « vous m'avez appelé », super bon comédien, à fond dans son rôle, mais je veux qu'il parte maintenant, tu l'as peut-être payé, je suis désolée pour ton fric mais fallait pas me faire ce coup là.

-Je ne l'ai pas payé Bella, c'est Edward Masen, et nous l'avons appelé. Il est à toi pendant un mois, profites en, tu as besoin de te décoincer.

Elle était sérieuse et je flippai réellement maintenant.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien fait ? C'est pas un gigolo ?

-Je t'ai donné le livre Bella, je jure que c'est tout. Ce mec est un dieu du sexe, il est là pour ça, pour te satisfaire.

Serait-ce possible que….non.

Je soupirai et laissai tomber.

-Ok Alice, je suis crevée à demain.

-Je t'appelle, et je veux tout savoir.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Je raccrochai et lâchai mon portable sur le meuble.

Je retournais au salon pour retrouver mon adonis, assis sur mon canapé, les hanches enroulées dans une couverture que j'avais abandonné là un peu plus tôt. Il me fixa un instant et je compris qu'il attendait que je parle.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Edward.

Bien sur, logique.

-Edward Masen hein ?

-Oui.

Ok, il n'allait pas en démordre et j'en avais ma claque.

-Ok Edward, donc écoutez, je suis crevée là, donc vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir, et demain…enfin tout à l'heure, on avisera ok.

Il ne répondit pas et je pensais qu'il n'était pas très bavard, mais que pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

Je partis en direction de ma chambre et vis qu'il se levait et m'emboîtait le pas. Je stoppai net et me retournai.

-Que faites-vous ?

Il stoppa à quelques centimètres de moi, une main tenant fermement la couverture qui le protégeait de la tenue d'Adam et ne parut pas comprendre, il faisait une moue étrange.

-Vous avez dit que nous allions nous coucher.

-Effectivement. Moi dans ma chambre, vous sur le canapé.

Il avait l'air si surpris que c'était presque drôle.

-Il est très confortable vous savez.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je dorme avec vous ?

Un sourire étira mon visage, malgré moi.

-Désolée mais vous avez beau être super canon, on se connait pas tous les deux, et faut pas pousser hein !

L'alcool me faisait dire n'importe quoi. La jeune fille bien élevée que j'étais n'aurait jamais dit à un garçon qu'il était super canon si elle n'avait pas un coup dans l'aile. Il fronça les sourcils et je lui montrai le canapé d'un geste de la main.

-Vous le canapé, moi ma chambre. C'est ça ou je vous fais dormir dehors !

-Très bien, mademoiselle, je ferais comme il vous plaira.

Son mademoiselle amena un nouveau sourire sur mon visage, au moins, il était bien éduqué.

-C'est Bella, bonne nuit…Edward.

Il me fit un sourire triste.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je le regardai partir vers le canapé d'un air dépité et la vision de son dos nu et musclé me rendit toute chose. Je m'empressai de tourner les talons et de regagner ma chambre.

Je me déshabillai et glissai sous mes draps et pensant au jeune homme à moitié nu, couché sur mon divan. Si j'avais eu plus de cran, je me serais levée et j'aurais été lui sauter dessus. J'avais beau être un peu pompette, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille.

Je m'endormis rapidement, et un étrange garçon aux yeux verts peupla mes rêves.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait déjà jour et je repensai à ce stupide rêve que je venais de faire. Vraiment étrange, je devais être en manque de sexe pour rêver d'un homme beau comme un dieu, descendu sur terre pour me satisfaire, comme si ça pouvait arriver dans la vie. Pas à moi en tout cas !

Je repoussai les couvertures en soupirant et enlevai une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux. Je ne bossais pas aujourd'hui et je pouvais prendre mon temps, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Je me levai avec précaution et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'avais encore les yeux dans le gaz et je filai droit devant moi sans un regard sur le côté.

Si j'avais été plus attentive, il ne m'aurait pas surprise.

-Bonjour.

Je sursautai et lâchai un petit cri de terreur. Je me retournai pour voir mon rêve de cette nuit, bien vivant, enroulé dans une couverture, assis sur mon canapé.

Je portai une main à mon cœur et tentai de réfréner sa course. Je dévisageai franchement mon hôte et il grimaça un sourire penaud.

-Donc ce n'était pas un rêve finalement.

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté et m'étudia avec soin. Je fis de même.

Mon cerveau embrouillé par l'alcool ne lui avait pas rendu justice et il était encore plus magnifique si c'était possible à la lumière du jour que cette nuit, au milieu des faibles lumières de mon salon.

Ses cheveux étaient couleur bronze, désordonnés et cela lui donnait un air de sortir du lit, diablement sexy, ce qui était le cas. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond comme je n'en avais jamais vu, semblable à deux émeraudes qu'il dardait sur moi. Sa peau était pâle et son torse incroyablement bien dessiné, il était tout simplement à se damner.

Je détournai les yeux. J'étais en train de le mater ouvertement, ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça comme ça, et même si des pensées perverses me virent à l'esprit, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse le lire sur mon visage.

-Écoutez, je ne peux pas réfléchir tant que je n'ai pas bu de café, je vais faire le petit dej, vous avez faim ?

-Et bien…oui, merci.

Il paraissait gêné maintenant et je m'empressai de passer de l'autre côté du bar pour me diriger vers la cafetière. Je la mis en route, sortis le jus de fruit du frigo, de la confiture et attrapai un paquet de muffin. Je posai le tout sur la table et je vis qu'Edward m'avait rejoint et qu'il attendait manifestement mon accord pour s'installer.

-Prenez ce que vous voulez, installez vous, je vais vous donner du café.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et je vis qu'il était toujours enroulé dans ma couverture.

Je déposai une tasse fumante de café devant lui et m'installai à ma place.

-Il va falloir vous trouver des vêtements, vous ne pouvez pas rester enroulé dans cette couverture.

Il me regardait à nouveau d'une façon étrange et je commençais à douter de ses facultés mentales. S'il n'avait pas parlé, j'aurais même douté que nous parlions la même langue.

-Des vêtements, vous savez ? Ce sont des morceaux de tissu qu'on se met sur le corps pour cacher sa nudité. Un peu comme moi en ce moment.

Je pris mon débardeur entre deux doigts pour bien lui faire comprendre et il roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-Je sais ce que sont des vêtements, je suis juste surpris car en général….enfin, je n'en ai pas mis depuis…longtemps.

-Oh !

Ce mec était à en croire Alice un esclave de l'amour et je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû être plus déshabillé qu'habillé mais quand même !

-Longtemps, c'est-à-dire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Un bon millier d'années.

Je buggai littéralement sur sa dernière phrase. Je le fixai d'un air sûrement idiot car il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de nervosité.

Je tâchai de cacher mon ahurissement, bien qu'un peu tard, et repris sur ce que j'espérais être un ton désinvolte.

-Ok, mon amie Alice est une accroc à la mode, elle va nous trouver deux ou trois trucs rapidement.

Il releva la tête et ancra son regard au mien.

-Donc vous y croyez maintenant.

-À quoi ?

-Que je suis là pour vous, parce que vous m'avez appelé.

Je soupirai et lui fis un sourire penaud.

-Et bien…c'est dingue, délirant et j'en passe, mais vous êtes là non ? Je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Au fait, désolée pour ça, si j'avais su que c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas dit cette foutue incantation.

Il parut peiné par mes paroles.

-Vous regrettez.

-Non ! Enfin oui ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de chose, et puis vous êtes ici contre votre volonté, c'est surtout ça qui me gêne.

Je bus une gorgée de café.

-Je n'étais pas sorti depuis…en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Je reposai ma tasse et attrapai un muffin. Je n'avais pas très faim et s'était surtout pour me donner une contenance, mais j'ouvris tout de même le pot de confiture de fraise.

-Nous sommes en 2010, le 13 septembre.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et ce geste m'électrisa. Il était nu sous sa couverture et je pouvais déjà voir le haut de son corps et…bordel vite une claque mentale !

-Je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis l'année 1953.

-Oh la vache !

J'en lâchai mon muffin et posai ma main sur ma bouche, consciente de l'avoir dit tout haut et il me regarda d'un air amusé.

-Désolée.

-Pas grave. Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Je suis content d'être là, même si ça ne durera pas.

-Trente jours ?

Il acquiesça.

-Oui.

-Et ensuite vous retournerez dans le livre.

Il hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas, je ne sais pas, démissionner ? Rendre votre tablier ?

Il rit franchement et le son de sa voix était pure et menaça de m'achever.

-C'est une malédiction, je ne peux pas m'en défaire, c'est ainsi.

-Une malédiction ? Comme la Belle au bois dormant ? Si vous embrassez une princesse est-ce que ça vous délivrera comme dans les contes ?

Il paraissait amusé maintenant et son sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

-Des contes pour enfant ? Non, le baiser d'une belle demoiselle ne me sauvera pas, j'en ai peur.

-Ha. Oui c'est bête.

Stupide, stupide Bella ! Il allait me prendre pour une vrai gourde, mais au moins il sourirait, j'avais pas tout perdu. Je changeai de sujet.

-Plus de soixante ans, vous devez mourir de faim, mangez.

Il me fit un sourire et porta la tasse café à ses lèvres. Il but une gorgée et ferma un instant les yeux dans un état de béatitude qui me donna le tournis. Je bus également une gorgée et remplis ensuite les deux verres de jus de fruit. Je tartinai un muffin de confiture et le lui tendis.

-Vous aimez la fraise ?

Il acquiesça et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la prendre, il frôla mes doigts et mon cœur palpita. Il mangea avec soin et je trouvai ça plutôt admirable qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de retenue alors que je me serais voracement jetée sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à sa place.

-C'est très bon, vous l'avez faites vous-même ?

Je m'éclaffai.

-Mon dieu non ! Je l'ai acheté au supermarché.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je précisai donc.

-C'est comme un très grand marchand, ou une échoppe géante si vous voulez.

-Oh ! Très bien, oui, je pense que des choses ont du changer, je ne suis pas sorti depuis…

-Soixante ans ?

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Plus que ça.

Oui bien sûr, il ne devait pas voir autre chose que la chambre de ses maîtresses la plupart du temps. J'eus soudain pitié de lui, ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait dû endurer ces dernier milliers d'années.

-Je vous emmènerai, il faudra y retourner de toute façon en trente jours.

-Vous acceptez donc que je reste ici avec vous.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

-Où iriez vous sinon ?

Il détourna les yeux et son regard dériva au loin, par delà la porte fenêtre.

-Nulle part je le crains. Je suis obligé de rester près de vous, d'assouvir vos besoins et ceux que vous engendrerez chez moi, sans ça, c'est la folie à coup sûr.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. J'allais vraiment devoir coucher avec lui alors, pas que l'idée me répugnais, bon sang c'était même le contraire, mais l'idée qu'il n'ait pas son mot à dire était révoltant pour moi. Il était une personne, un être humain et pas une vulgaire poupée gonflable sans sentiments, il aurait dû pouvoir choisir, il aurait dû pouvoir dire non.

-Je suis désolée.

Son regard retrouva le mien et il sourit gentiment.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais ce que je suis, je l'accepte. Je suppose qu'on finit par s'habituer à tout.

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots et je baissai les yeux, je n'avais plus très faim tout à coup.

Je remplis à nouveau sa tasse de café et décidai de partir sur une note plus joyeuse.

-Comme on va vivre ensemble, je propose de laisser le vous de côté, si tu es d'accord.

Il me fit un sourire doux.

-Ca me parait bien.

-Tant mieux, ressers-toi autant que tu veux, je vais appeler mon amie Alice, pour qu'elle te trouve des vêtements. La salle de bain et dans le couloir, première porte à droite. Il y a du savon sur la baignoire et des serviettes dans le meuble. Tu tournes le bouton à gauche pour l'eau chaude et à droite pour l'eau froide. Si tu as un souci, appelle-moi.

-Très bien, merci Bella.

-C'est un plaisir.

Je partis avant de lui dire une ânerie plus grosse que moi et empoignai mon portable avant de m'affaler dans le canapé.

Alice hurla de joie à la mention «shopping» et elle me promit de faire au plus vite, et d'être là dans l'heure. Je vis Edward passer pour se rendre à la salle de bain et je fus rassurée lorsque j'entendis la douche couler, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller voir s'il s'en sortait…bien que ça aurait été tentant. Il en ressortit au bout de dix minutes les cheveux encore mouillés et je dus mordre l'intérieur de ma joue et enfoncer mes ongles dans le canapé pour ne pas le violer sur place.

Je n'allais pas survivre à ces trente jours.

* * *

><p>Alice arriva alors que j'expliquais la fonction de la télé à Edward et il était tellement scotché à l'écran, complètement sidéré qu'il ne me vit même pas me lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.<p>

Alice déboula devant moi comme un diable qui sortirait d'une boîte et entra en coup de vent dans mon appartement.

-Alors il est où cet apollon ?

Elle stoppa net en entrant dans le salon et je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Elle dévisageait Edward avec insistance, la bouche ouverte l'air sous le choc et si nous nous étions trouvées dans un dessin animé, on aurait pu voir de la bave dégouliner le long de son menton.

Edward qui avait tourné la tête à notre arrivée, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de refixer son attention sur la télé. Je vis tout de même qu'il était crispé et que sa mâchoire était serrée, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'attitude d'Alice à son égard.

Je donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alice.

-On fixe pas les gens comme ça Al, je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est mal élevé.

Elle cligna des yeux, parut se reprendre et me donna un sourire penaud.

-Désolée.

Elle s'avança vers le canapé, y déposa ses sacs et tendit une main devant le nez de mon copain de chambrée.

-Je suis Alice, enchantée.

Edward regarda sa main et lui tendit la sienne avec précaution.

-Edward.

Elle lui secoua vivement la main avant de le relâcher.

-Je sais. J'ai acheté deux ou trois choses pour dépanner, mais faudra y retourner. J'ai deux jeans, trois tee-shirts, sous-vêtements, une paire de basket, j'espère que ça sera à votre taille. Vous devriez essayer, qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et je hochais la tête en souriant. Il prit le premier sac, l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit un tee-shirt. Il l'enfila et ouvrit un second sac. Lorsqu'il en sortit un boxer et une paire de chaussette et que je vis qu'il relâchait la pression autour de la couverture qu'il gardait pour cacher sa nudité, je pris Alice par le bras et l'entrainait dans la cuisine.

-Viens je vais te faire un café.

Alice me suivit et roula des yeux lorsque je lâchai son bras.

-Tu n'es pas marrante, ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé.

-Sale perverse ! Tu es mariée je te rappelle !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Regarder c'est pas de l'adultère ma petite !

-C'est ça ouais, je me demande ce qu'en penserait Jaz !

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et le sourire qu'elle me lança me fit pousser un gémissement.

- Raconte-moi Swan, je veux tout savoir !

Je reniflais bruyamment.

-Y a rien à dire, il a dormi sur le canapé et moi dans mon lit.

-En tout cas, il est canon, tu ne vas pas tenir le coup.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupirai.

-Bon sang, je le sais. Mais c'est tellement injuste, il n'a pas choisi son sort, il ne devrait pas être là. Tu connais son histoire ? Pourquoi a-t-il été maudit ?

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas Bella, il faudra que tu lui demandes.

-Oui, pas comme si on avait pas le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Trente jours…

Alice me fit un sourire éclatant.

-Trente jours de débauche absolue ma petite, profites-en.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? On sait toutes les deux que tu vas craquer, pas besoin de…

Elle s'interrompit car Edward s'était adossé vers le bar de la cuisine et nous regardait craintivement, les mains le long du corps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps puis grimaça avant de me regarder d'un air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Si ça allait ? Bon sang, il était sublime.

Il portait un tee-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur sa musculature fine mais parfaite, et un jean bleu qui témoignait à quel point il était grand et bien foutu.

-C'est bien.

Je clignai des yeux aux paroles d'Alice et vit qu'Edward me fixait.

-Oui, parfait.

J'avais murmuré mais un sourire étira son visage et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et détournant les yeux.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Edward avant de me regarder et roula des yeux.

-Bon je vous quitte moi, faut que j'aille bosser.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant Edward et de lui tendre la main.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, on se reverra je pense.

Il acquiesça en lui serrant la main et je raccompagnai mon amie jusqu'à la porte.

-Laisse tes désirs parler pour toi ok ? On se voit bientôt.

Elle me serra un instant contre elle puis descendit les marches à toute allure avant de disparaître de sa démarche guillerette. Je soupirai et refermai la porte.

Je fermai les yeux pour me retourner avec, je l'espérais, un air serein sur le visage.

-On doit remplir le frigo et aller te trouver d'autres vêtements, tu es prêt pour faire les boutiques ?

Il grimaça, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu me dirigeras ? Pour ne pas que je sois…tu sais…ridicule…

J'éclatai de rire et il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il parut peiné et cela me stoppa.

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule chez toi Edward, loin de là ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'aiderai et tu vas voir des trucs super tu verras.

Il me fit un sourire timide et je partis me changer rapidement dans ma chambre avant de l'entraîner dans le tourbillon de la vie de Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, à jeudi prochain pour la suite. <em>**

* le cercle des immortels, l'homme maudit.

** dieu grec de la guerre


	2. Chapter 2

_**bonjour à vous tous ! Et bien dites moi, quel acceuil ! Je suis touchée que vous aimiez cette histoire, perso j'adore l'écrire et comme ça me prend du temps, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plait. **_

_**J'ai oublié de précisé quelques petites choses la dernière fois, cette histoire sera courte, environs 5 chapitres, je sais je sais, je vous entend déjà raler mais je ne voulais pas réécrire le bouquin, juste le remanier à ma sauce. La fic est aussi pour une fois ce qui est plutot rare chez moi, exclusivement du pov de Bella, il n'y aura aucun pov d'Edward, dsl. **_

_**L'histoire est tjs tirée de la saga du cercle des immortels de Sherrilyn Kenyon et les persos pour la plupart appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'Edward était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les façades des immeubles, les spots publicitaires, les coffee shop, les routes faites de bitumes, les vêtements des passants, les enseignes clignotantes, les voitures…

Tout ça le fascinait, tout était nouveau et il avait le même regard que celui d'un enfant à qui on offre un jouet pour la première fois.

J'aimais le voir ainsi, avec cette petite lueur de joie dans le regard, lueur qui n'était pas apparue jusqu'ici.

Nous nous rendîmes dans plusieurs magasins et j'achetai ce qu'il fallait pour Edward. Il était plutôt gêné, il avait du mal à me laisser payer pour lui et je dus lui expliquer calmement que je gagnais bien ma vie, et que ça me faisait plaisir.

Il fit la moue.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'offrir toutes ces choses.

-Tu en as besoin.

Sa moue s'accentua et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas passer mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de choses et puis tu es une femme, c'est à moi normalement de…

Je fis volteface lâchant le cintre que je tenais et mis mes poings sur mes hanches.

-Comment ça je suis une femme ? Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

Il parut embarrassé de me voir en colère.

-Et bien je suis un homme et il serait normal que ce soit moi qui te couvre de cadeau, et pas…l'inverse.

-Bon sang.

Je roulai des yeux et relâchai mes bras.

-Je t'ai expliqué ça tout à l'heure, l'égalité entre les femmes et les hommes tu te souviens ?

-Et bien, oui mais…

Je levai une main pour l'interrompre.

-Pas de mais. Il n'y a pas d'extra, je ne prends que des choses utiles et il est hors de question que tu te balades sans vêtements dans mon appartement, c'est clair ?

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et je me raidis alors qu'il se penchait sur mon cou et que son souffle balaya ma peau. Il n'avait encore rien tenté, ne s'était pas encore rapproché de moi de cette façon et je dus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sous mon oreille.

-On sait tous les deux que ça arrivera.

Sa voix était basse et rauque et avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il avait reculé d'un pas et rompu le contact entre nous.

J'allais répliquer mais une vendeuse genre pouffiasse s'approcha de nous et me jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers Edward et de lui faire un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Ça c'était la question à voix haute, la question muette était du genre «est-ce que tu es libre cette nuit ?» Je serrai les poings… pétasse, pas touche il est à moi !

Je dardai sur elle un regard mauvais.

-On a besoin de rien merci.

Edward lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

La fille perdit son sourire et partit d'une démarche un peu raide.

Je reposai le jean que j'avais pris et désignai la porte à Edward.

-Viens, allons ailleurs.

Ce fut comme ça pour le reste de la balade. Chaque fille dévisageait Edward, et certaines même se retournaient carrément sur notre passage, le regardant comme si elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Je comprenais ce sentiment, ce que je ne comprenais pas était la jalousie qui menaçait de me bouffer. Il n'était pas à moi, il n'était ni ma chose ni mon objet, mais j'avais pourtant envie de tuer toutes ces filles. Je maudissais le fait que nous soyons en été et qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt pour cacher sa musculature parfaite, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit en hiver, et qu'il porte doudoune, écharpe, bonnet…non cagoule plutôt…ouais, bien mieux.

Les courses au centre commercial furent pour moi un moment de rire et de détente. Edward jetait des regards perplexes à chaque truc qu'il voyait, et je le vis ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors que je lui montrais les boîtes de conserve.

-Mais…tu ne manges pas ce truc ? C'est…de la ferraille !

J'éclatai de rire et il me fit une moue boudeuse.

-La nourriture est à l'intérieur Edward, là ce sont des haricots.

Il regarda la boîte, me la prit des mains et regarda l'étiquette avec attention. Il me la rendit en reniflant de façon peu convaincue.

-Si tu le dis.

Je la mis dans le caddy et me remis en route, Edward à mes côtés.

-Je sais que tu trouves tout ça…déconcertant, mais je te montrerais pour la boite.

Il hocha la tête, et son regard se fixa devant nous, il avait l'air songeur. Nous continuâmes nos courses et je lui pris également tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il regarda avec attention la caissière scanner les articles et je vis celle-ci rougir, de tout évidence, qu'il l'a dévisage ainsi l'intimidait.

Il regarda encore une fois ma carte bleue en fronçant les sourcils alors que je la tendais à la caissière.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu payes avec ce rectangle plat, de mon temps on payait les achats en pièces d'or.

Je haussai les épaules.

-On appelle ça le progrès, les bourses pleines de pièces, c'était bien trop lourd à porter. Tu n'as qu'à regarder les minuscules sacs à mains des filles de nos jours, le petit rectangle bleu et un rouge à lèvre et hop ! En route pour la fiesta !

Il fit la moue et regarda la caissière me rendre ma carte.

-Je n'aime pas ça, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il te reste, et combien tu as donné.

Je lui glissai le reçu de ma carte sous le nez.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dépensé, quand à ce qu'il me reste…quand elle passe plus, c'est qu'il n'y en a plus !

-Et quand il n'y en a plus, tu meurs de faim.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Ce n'est plus le cas de nos jours, bien sûr, il y aura toujours des gens qui ont faim, et c'est vraiment malheureux, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas prête de mourir de faim.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il me retourna un sourire et je sentis mon cœur faire un soubresaut.

Nous prîmes le temps de rentrer, Edward s'extasiait devant les voitures et moi je m'extasiais devant lui. Il avait un côté enfantin lorsqu'il faisait ça, et le voir avec les yeux qui pétillent de curiosité était le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Nous rangeâmes les courses et je fis une machine pour laver les nouvelles fringues que nous venions d'acheter.

Edward regarda avec attention la machine à laver et je dus le tirer de force par le bras pour retourner dans le salon, sinon il serait sûrement resté planté devant à la regarder tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse.

-C'est fascinant ! Et tellement pratique ! Je pense qu'on aurait pu tuer à l'époque pour une machine comme ça, laver le linge était éreintant pour les femmes.

-Je me doute oui, mais l'époque des lavoirs est révolue. On en trouve encore dans les villages, mais ils servent un peu de déco, rien d'autre.

Il me fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Je n'aurais pas assez de trente jours pour tout voir je crois, le monde a tellement changé.

Il fixa un point au-delà de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et je compris combien c'était dur pour lui.

Je pris sa main et il se laissa faire, reportant son attention sur moi, alors que je le conduisais à la table de la cuisine. J'allais lâcher sa main lorsqu'il me retint pour la porter à ses lèvres, et sentir sa bouche douce et délicate sur mes phalanges me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me touchait, il n'avait encore rien tenté de plus, mais je pouvais voir parfois le regard chargé de désir qu'il posait sur moi, et je savais que cela ne durerait pas, et que bientôt, très bientôt, nous passerions aux choses sérieuses.

Je lui fis un timide sourire lorsqu'il lâcha ma main et je partis nous faire une tasse de café. Il lui faudrait au moins ça pour tout me dire, je ne savais toujours rien sur lui, ni pourquoi ni par qui il avait été maudit, et je voulais des réponses.

Je posais une tasse fumante devant lui et pris une gorgée de la mienne avant de me lancer.

-Pourquoi as-tu été maudit Edward ?

Il baissa les yeux pour noyer son regard dans sa tasse de café et je crus qu'il n'allait pas répondre lorsque je l'entendis murmurer doucement.

-Un différend, avec mon frère.

Je n'aurais pas été plus choqué s'il m'avait dit avoir été maudit par le père noël.

Son propre frère ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un membre de sa famille ?

-Mon Dieu c'est…c'est ton frère qui t'a fait ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pris Alexandrie*.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Alexandrie en Egypte ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien…

-Alexandrie n'est pas une ville, mais l'une des vierges du temple de Priape*.

-Tu as violé une vierge ?

-Je ne l'ai pas violé ! Elle était plus que consentante tu peux me croire !

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste rageur et je sus que le sujet le mettait en boule.

-Je savais qu'il allait être furieux, mais je l'ai fait quand même, j'aurais dû faire plus que ça

d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

Il releva un regard rempli de tristesse sur moi et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-Parce qu'il a tué la femme que j'aimais.

Je me sentis malade et dus reposer la tasse de café que je tenais dans mes mains. C'était pire que tout, bon sang…c'était un cauchemar !

-C'est affreux, je suis désolée Edward. Comment…comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment demander, ce genre de choses ne se demandent pas, mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

Il secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'étais parti pour une grande bataille contre un ennemi redoutable, un romain du nom de Livius, il était plutôt dur à trouver, et dur à combattre, mais je savais que je pourrais le vaincre, j'étais le meilleur.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et l'observai, fascinée.

-Et alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, nous avons remporté la victoire et j'ai rapporté sa tête en guise de trophée pour mon Dieu.

Je grimaçai et il s'en rendit compte car son sourire se transforma en moue d'excuse.

-C'était comme ça à l'époque, j'étais un combattant, et j'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes trépasser sous mon glaive.

Je m'empressai de le rassurer.

-Je le sais, et je ne te reproche rien, je crois que ça me fait drôle de t'écouter parler d'une bataille qui a eu lieu il y a des milliers d'années, c'est…délirant.

-Je comprends. Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, Pénélope, ma femme, était morte. Elle s'était ouvert les veines.

Ma main retomba sur la table et je le dévisageai.

-Mais tu m'as dit que…

-Je sais. Priape n'a pas porté le coup fatal, mais c'est de sa faute si elle est morte. Nous avons toujours eu un problème lui et moi, j'étais né d'une union entre ma mère et un général, un bâtard, et j'avais bien plus de renommée que lui, j'étais ce qu'on appelle une légende et il était jaloux de moi.

Il secoua la tête et une grimace de dégoût déforma son si beau visage.

-Il est allé dire à Pénélope que j'étais mort sur le champ de bataille, que nous nous étions entretué avec Livius, et que nous y étions restés, tous les deux.

-Elle l'a cru.

J'avais murmuré mais il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Oui, elle connaissait la réputation de Livius, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas croire mon frère. Elle n'a pas pu supporter ma mort et elle s'est ouvert les veines avec un poignard en argent.

-C'est horrible.

-Quand je l'ai su, j'ai crié vengeance mais on me l'a refusé. J'avais été blessé sur le champ de bataille et Priape a pris l'excuse que la bataille avait été tellement sanglante qu'on ne savait pas qui était encore en vie, les blessures de certains de nos soldats étaient graves, et je ne laisse pas mes hommes derrière moi, on a donc mis du temps à rentrer. Pénélope ne me voyant pas revenir, y a cru.

-Je suis désolée, ça a dû être dur pour toi.

-J'étais fou de colère et de chagrin, j'ai donc décidé de frapper là où ça faisait mal, et je savais que rien n'affecterait mon connard de frère aîné, excepté de toucher à ses précieuses vierges.

Il rit un peu à ce souvenir.

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur de la séduire, ni de la baiser, un jeu d'enfant, j'étais plutôt en rogne contre lui à l'époque, et je me foutais de ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

-Tu as payé le prix fort.

Il eut un sourire amer.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui me dégoûte le plus ? Je paye depuis deux milles ans pour avoir défloré une fille, tandis que lui va librement alors que ma femme est morte par sa faute. J'aurais préféré qu'on me torture et qu'on m'achève, plutôt que de le savoir heureux et libre.

Je baissai les yeux et remuai un peu ce qui restait de café, froid sans doute, dans ma tasse.

-Tu n'as pas essayé…de te suicider, lorsque tu étais invoqué ?

C'était terrible à entendre, mais c'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

-Je me suis planté un couteau dans le cœur, tailladé les veines et j'ai même essayé de me noyer un jour ou j'avais été invoqué dans une maison près d'une plage, mais rien n'y fait, je suis immortel, fils d'Aphrodite et d'un général Spartiate, un demi-dieu.

J'en restai un instant bouche bée.

-J'aurais adoré me suicider mais même ça on me l'interdit.

-Ta mère est une Déesse, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour toi ?

Il eut un sourire amer.

-Lorsque Zeus m'a banni de l'Olympe à cause de mon statut de demi Dieu, ma mère n'a pas levé le petit doigt, elle a toujours été plus intéressée par sa petite personne que par ses enfants. J'ai vécu sur terre, avec mon père qui n'était pas spécialement un tendre.

Je savais qu'à cette époque, les enfants étaient maltraités, battus et enrôlés très jeunes dans l'armée, et vu sa position de Général, Edward, n'avait pas du faire exception. Je me sentis triste pour lui.

-Et bien moi qui me plaignais de ma famille, j'ai un peu honte de moi tout à coup.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, l'époque était différente et même aujourd'hui, tu n'y peux rien si ma famille est cinglée.

Je passai un doigt sur mon mug, il était lisse et tiède, une façon pour moi de garder une certaine contenance.

-Comment est-ce ? Dans le livre ?

Il baissa les yeux et je le vis faire le même geste que moi.

-C'est comme être enfermé dans un cercueil, il fait noir, froid et je ne peux pas bouger. La faim me dévore, et ma gorge brûle d'une soif que je ne peux étancher. J'entends tout ce qui se dit à proximité du livre, ça me rattache à la réalité, en quelque sorte.

C'était tellement affreux que c'était un miracle qu'il ait encore toutes ses facultés mentales, je serais devenue folle à coup sûr.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution, un moyen de conjurer le sort ?

Son regard dériva au loin et je sentis la douleur dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Il en existe un seul, et il est inaccessible, impossible.

Je posai ma main doucement sur la sienne en signe d'encouragement. Il tourna la tête vers moi et la douceur de son regard peina mon cœur.

- Dis-moi toujours.

-Je dois être appelé par une femme répondant au prénom de Marie, qui soit née un soir de pleine lune. Ensuite, je ne dois pas la toucher, enfin…pas d'orgasme pour moi jusqu'à mon dernier soir, soit trente jours, et nous devons jouir ensemble, ce dernier soir, à minuit.

Il retira doucement sa main de sous la mienne et la passa dans ses cheveux.

-Il y a peut-être des milliers de femmes qui se prénomment Marie, mais aucune d'elles qui soient nées un soir de pleine lune, ne m'a jamais appelé. Et il faudrait qu'elle veuille me libérer, en général, je m'allonge et pour le reste…enfin, elles en profitent, le reste, elles s'en fichent.

Je le dévisageai un instant. Ce qu'il venait de me dire était la vérité. Qui voudrait le libérer en le voyant ? Qui ne voudrait pas en profiter pendant trente jours ? Il était bien trop beau, bien trop tentant pour que n'importe quelle fille puisse attendre tout ce temps. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quelle fille.

C'était dingue, absurde, improbable et pourtant…je savais que je ne l'avais pas appelé par hasard, mon destin était de l'aider, de le libérer.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il soupira et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque je pris la parole.

-Je vais le faire, je vais t'aider.

Il me donna un sourire triste et résigné.

-C'est vraiment gentil, et ça aurait été super mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Edward, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, et je suis née le 12 septembre qui était un soir de pleine lune.

Il devint soudain si pâle que je crus qu'il allait dégobiller sur la table. Il me fixait comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois et son regard me fit déglutir de travers. Je béguaillai à moitié en reprenant la parole.

-Marie, c'était le prénom de ma…mère…non grand-mère…enfin, c'est mon deuxième…heu…prénom, ça ira quand même ? Enfin…il est pas en premier…c'est gênant ?

Il me fixait toujours comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de lui dire et je fronçais les sourcils. Et s'il était en état de choc ? Et s'il restait comme ça pour toujours ? Je roulai des yeux, stupide Bella ! Je passai une main devant son visage et il cligna des yeux, parut se reprendre et parla d'une voix basse et rauque qui me donna la chair de poule.

-Tu t'appelles Marie et tu es née un soir de pleine lune ?

Je relevai ma main en face de son visage et lui montrai deux doigts.

-Deuxième prénom.

-Deuxième prénom.

Il avait murmuré et parut réfléchir une seconde avant de me jeter un regard plein d'espoir.

-Tu ferais ça ? Tu m'aiderais à conjurer le sort ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Il serait injuste que je puisse t'aider et que je ne fasse rien.

Il me fixait intensément.

-D'autres s'en ficherait.

-Pas moi.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il me détaillait d'avantage. Je me sentis rougir.

-Pourquoi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-On ne se connait pas, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça pour moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je crois au destin, et je me dis que c'est forcement lui qui t'a envoyé à moi, pour que je puisse t'aider.

Il me détailla un moment et un sourire étira son visage.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi Bella Swan.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me sentis rougir.

-Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, tu pourras vite t'en rendre compte.

Ce fut lui qui attrapa ma main cette fois, et lorsqu'il caressa mes phalanges doucement, je sentis des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Tu es un être d'exception Isabella Marie Swan, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ça mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, si j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour lui, alors je me fichais de ne pas l'être pour les autres, son opinion était suffisante pour moi.

* * *

><p>J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'un demi-dieu vivait sous le même toit que moi. Edward n'était là que depuis un jour, mais déjà, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, de sa présence autour de moi. Il avait ce don d'attirer les gens, de les faire basculer sous son charme, et j'aurais parié que sa malédiction n'y était pour rien. Cela venait de lui, et uniquement de lui.<p>

Je me levai ce matin là avec des fourmillements dans le ventre, le savoir si proche de moi, à seulement quelques mètres me rendait toute chose, aussi dégoulinante qu'un chamallow trop cuit, avec en prime, une chaleur là où je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

De vilaines pensées perverses de corps entremêlés avaient fait irruption dans mon cerveau cette nuit et je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher, pas comme si on pouvait contrôler ses rêves.

Pardonnez-moi mon père, parce que j'ai pêché….

Je n'étais pas du tout pratiquante, et je m'en réjouissais à l'heure actuelle, sinon, j'aurais été certaine que mon âme finirait en enfer.

J'inspirai profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour pénétrer dans mon salon. J'en aurais presque soupiré de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'Edward était déjà levé et manifestement douché, mais je me forçais à adopter une posture nonchalante afin d'éviter de trahir mon trouble.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver au terme de ces trente jours sans me lever et être troublée à sa vue.

-Salut.

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire en coin qui mouilla un peu plus ma culotte.

-Salut.

Je tirai sur le bas de mon débardeur qui couvrait à peine mon nombril et tortillai un peu mon pied sur le parquet.

-J'ai dormi plus tard que d'habitude, désolée.

Il me détailla un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

-Il est à peine huit heures trente, ce n'est pas si tard.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Je me lève aux aurores, une vieille habitude.

-Je vais te faire ton petit déj.

Je me précipitai vers la cuisine et ouvris le frigo pour en sortir des œufs frais. Je refermai la porte avec le coude et lâchai la boîte dans un petit cri en sursautant, alors que je découvrais mon adonis, juste derrière moi. Il rattrapa la boite au vol avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et me la tendit, son foutu sourire en coin de retour sur ses lèvres.

-Nerveuse ?

Sa voix était basse et rauque et je savais qu'il savait que sa simple présence m'intoxiquait.

-Tu m'as juste surprise, joli réflexe.

Je voulais me donner une contenance, mais j'étais mauvaise dans le rôle de la fille blasée, très mauvaise.

Je pris la boîte de ses mains et la posai sur le plan de travail à ma droite. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, et cela me troublait d'avantage.

-Des œufs, ça te convient ?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et sa main se posa à la base de mon cou, faisant s'emballer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Il remonta doucement sa main pour la placer sur ma nuque et je ne pus rien faire de plus que de le fixer, et d'appréhender son prochain geste.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais là tout de suite ?

Je me sentis déglutir et me contentai de secouer la tête pour lui dire non, car aucun son ne refusait de franchir mes lèvres.

-Ça.

Je le vis se baisser sur moi comme au ralenti et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je peux assurer sans me tromper que mon cœur cessa de battre, l'espace d'un instant. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne, approfondissant notre baiser, je compris qu'on ne m'avait jamais vraiment embrassée, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Il m'embrassa avec passion et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis aimée et désirée. Nous nous connaissions à peine, mais je savais qu'Edward marquerait à jamais ma destinée, qu'il serait plus pour moi que l'homme maudit que j'avais délivré, bien plus.

Il ne me relâcha que parce que l'air nous manqua et je dus m'appuyer au frigo derrière moi, son baiser m'ayant coupé le souffle. Edward posa ses doigts sur ma joue en une fine caresse.

-C'est le meilleur petit déjeuner que j'ai eu.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles, Monsieur le charmeur.

Il prit une expression sérieuse et sa main retomba doucement pour se replacer le long de son corps.

-Non, je suis sincère, vraiment.

Je voulais le croire, mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire que j'étais la fille qui embrassait le mieux sur toutes celles qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Peut-être que tu voudrais agrémenter ça avec des œufs et du bacon maintenant ?

Son sourire fut de retour et je me sentis soulagée.

-A condition que j'ais droit à un dessert, ta bouche a le goût de vanille.

Je me sentis rougir et le repoussai légèrement pour pouvoir me diriger vers ma gazinière.

-Ça te dérange les compliments ?

Je fis mine d'être occupée en déplaçant des casseroles, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Oui pour tout dire, tu parles de…ça….avec beaucoup de nonchalance, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je dus mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et il ne me touchait même pas nom de dieu !

-Ça quoi ? Tu veux dire le sexe ? Tu peux le dire tu sais Bella.

Je fis une moue boudeuse.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de le dire, ce n'est qu'un mot !

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil qu'il était amusé.

-Très bien, donc dis-le.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furieux avant d'attraper mes œufs sur le plan de travail et de les casser un par un dans un bol.

-Ça te ferait plaisir hein ! Donc c'est non.

-Comme tu viens de le souligner, ce n'est qu'un mot.

Je grognai et un sourire découvrit ses dents blanches digne d'une foutue pub pour du dentifrice Colgate.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais faire là maintenant ? Je voudrais arracher ce haut que tu portes et lécher la pointe de tes

seins avant de les mordiller doucement, puis je descendrais lentement, goûtant ta peau sur ma langue, jusqu'à atteindre le bord de ce pantalon de pyjama que je t'arracherais et je….

Je lâchai la spatule que je tenais et mis mes mains sur mes oreilles.

-Ok Ok ! Sexe ! Sexe ! Sexe ! Sexe ! T'es content !

Son petit discours avait fait de mon corps une torche humaine qui menaçait de se consumer à chaque instant. Un seul frôlement de sa part, et j'étais sûre d'arriver à l'orgasme et ce maudit petit fumier le savait.

Je secouai la tête pour le regarder et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'afficher une mine fière de lui.

-Tu rougis Mademoiselle Swan.

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Il hocha la tête.

-Oh que si, et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça.

Il me frôla tandis qu'il passait à côté de moi et partit s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était. Bordel, que Dieu, bouddha ou un autre aient pitié, je ne tiendrai jamais le coup.

* * *

><p>- Parle-moi encore un peu de cette malédiction.<p>

Je venais d'appeler Alice et elle était survoltée par mes révélations. Je lui avais raconté que je voulais délivrer Edward et elle était à cent pour cent avec moi, au moins, elle ne me prenait pas pour une dingue c'était déjà ça.

-T'as bien dis pas de sexe avant la fin ? Merde ma pauvre, c'est dur ça.

Je soupirai, j'étais foutrement d'accord avec ça. Le baiser de ce matin m'avait rendu dingue de désir, je n'imaginais pas ce que ce serait si je l'avais entre les cuisses…bon sang, je virais dans le pervers !

-Je sais, mais ça sera surtout dur pour Edward.

-Il te faut plus d'infos, plus de certitudes.

-Je sais, mais comment en avoir ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que sa mère était une déesse non ? Dans l'ancien temps, avec des offrandes on pouvait demander une faveur à une déesse, un genre de vœux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était pas idiot, et surtout ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

-Ce n'est pas bête Alice, je vais en parler avec Edward, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher.

Le rire mélodieux de ma meilleure amie se fit entendre et cela me fit sourire.

-Tu vois que c'est utile mes connaissances en matière de croyance, de magie et tout ça.

-Mouais, dis plutôt que tu connais par cœur le dessin animé de Merlin l'enchanteur.

-Tu m'offenses Bella, mais je mets ça sur le compte de ta privation sexuelle, je te pardonne donc.

-Tu es trop bonne.

Je pus l'entendre ricaner.

-Pas de quoi, faut que tu viennes avec lui à la maison, Jasper voudrait rencontrer un authentique guerrier grec.

-On se rappelle, à plus Al.

-Salut ma belle.

Je raccrochai et reposai mon téléphone sur la table basse. Est-ce que nous pourrions invoquer la mère d'Edward ?

Cela paraissait une bonne idée et il saurait sûrement comment s'y prendre. J'étais prête à tout pour l'aider, et même à me souscrire aux caprices d'une déesse s'il le fallait.

Edward revint de la cuisine avec deux verres remplis de coca et il m'en tendit un que j'acceptai avec un sourire.

-Merci, c'est très galant ça.

Il me fit un sourire qui me donna envie de soupirer de béatitude.

-J'ai mes bons moments. J'adore cette boisson.

-Coca.

-Ouais, coca. On aurait pu faire la guerre pour un truc pareil à l'époque.

-Il te suffit d'aller en prendre un dans le frigo, vive le progrès.

Il se cala dans le canapé avec un soupir avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Il était si beau que c'était douloureux de fixer son attention sur lui, c'était comme de regarder le soleil briller trop longtemps, on se brûle la rétine, regarder Edward avait le même effet.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour porter son attention sur moi et je me sentis rougir, prise en flagrant délit de matage.

-Ce canapé est très confortable.

-J'en suis ravie, je ne voudrais pas que tu choppe mal au dos en dormant dessus.

-Faire l'amour dessus doit être incroyable.

Il attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je sentis une douce chaleur monter le long de ma colonne vertébral et je ramenais mes genoux l'un vers l'autre pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir les cuisses.

-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Il retourna ma main pour en lécher la paume et je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement.

-Pourquoi ?

Je voulus retirer ma main mais il la garda fermement dans la sienne et je dus me rappeler avec force, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça.

-Malédiction…Te libérer…On ne peut pas faire l'amour.

Je n'étais plus très cohérente mais c'était sa faute bon sang de bois !

Il haussa un sourcil avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

-On peut faire des tas de choses qui n'impliquent pas que je sois en toi, je suis très doué avec mes mains, ou ma langue.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et je dus me retenir au canapé pour ne pas bondir vers lui. Ses mains…Sa langue… Pitié aidez moi !

Je fermai un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pleine de bonnes résolutions. Je retirai ma main et il me laissa faire cette fois.

-Je suis persuadée que tu peux faire des…trucs fantastiques avec tes… Je fis un geste de la main vers son corps et il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

-Mais ça ne fera que nous donner encore plus envie l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il fit la moue et je trouvai un air enfantin à son visage qui me fit craquer encore un peu plus.

-J'ai parlé avec Alice, elle dit qu'on pourrait invoquer ta mère et lui demander de l'aide.

Son visage se décomposa si vite que cela me donna un coup au cœur.

-Non.

Son regard était déterminé et alors que nous n'avions pas encore parlé, il mettait déjà fin à la discussion.

-Mais elle pourrait peut-être…

-NON !

Il avait hurlé et je sursautai. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

-C'est non, n'en parle plus, ce n'est pas envisageable.

-Edward…

Il se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête.

-Je refuse de lui demander quelque chose, jamais, tu comprends ? Je préfère encore être enfermé dans le livre pendant les siècles à venir.

Je fus choquée de l'entendre parler ainsi. Il pouvait avoir des différends avec sa mère mais de là à ne pas souhaiter qu'elle l'aide à se libérer… J'attrapai sa main et il serra la mienne.

-Quelqu'un d'autre alors ?

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur le canapé et garda ma main dans la sienne.

-Peut-être mon frère.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-S'il t'a fait ça, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra t'aider à en sortir.

-Pas Priape, mon autre frère, Emmett.

-Tu as un autre frère ?

Il me relâcha avant de se lever et de contourner la table basse.

-Cupidon** ! Infâme salaud je t'ordonne d'apparaître devant moi !

Un éclair de lumière scintilla et un homme apparut instantanément. Je portai une main à mon cœur, on aurait dit un tour de magie et j'étais sûre que les plus grands magiciens paieraient une fortune pour savoir faire ça. Le dit Cupidon fronça les sourcils puis fit un sourire avant d'avancer de deux pas vers Edward.

-Par tous les Dieux ça alors ! Edward ? Si je m'attendais à….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon adonis lui envoyait déjà un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Je me levai du canapé même si mes jambes étaient un peu flageolantes, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent au milieu de mon salon.

-Espère d'ordure je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois et tu réponds seulement aujourd'hui à mon appel ?

Cupidon se massa la mâchoire avant de grogner.

-Je pensais que tu étais mort depuis longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui appelait.

Edward eut un sourire narquois.

-Désolé de te décevoir.

-Je ne suis pas déçu, je suis content de te voir petit frère.

Edward renifla d'un air dégoûté.

-Ouais bien sûr. Dis-moi où est Priape, Cupidon.

Ce fut au tour de Cupidon d'avoir une moue dégoûtée.

-Bon sang, par pitié combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Emmett ? Cupidon…je déteste et tu le sais !

Edward eut un sourire sans joie.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle comme ça…Cupidon. Priape !

La moue d'Emmett se fit inquiète et cela ne me plut pas.

-Est-ce que tu es cinglé ? Il est toujours extrêmement furax contre toi je te signale ! Vous voir serait une très mauvaise idée !

-Et moi alors ? Je suis toujours maudit je te rappelle ! Je ne peux peut-être pas le tuer, mais je pourrais sûrement arracher quelques parties de son corps, des parties qui ne repoussent pas de préférences !

-Je ne sais pas où il est, et si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai parlé de toi devant lui, il est resté furibarde contre moi pendant une foutue décennie ! Ce mec est vraiment rancunier.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward devenir noir et cela me donna la chair de poule. Il avait l'air plus que dangereux en cet instant.

-C'est moi qui suis furieux contre toi là tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'être sûr de la façon dont on peut rompre ma malédiction et tu vas te bouger le cul pour m'aider, c'est assez clair pour toi ?

-C'est à mère qu'il faut demander ça, pas à moi.

-Oh parfait, invoque la donc que je pose la question…ah c'est vrai ! Elle refuse de me voir !

Emmett ferma ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Tu lui as tourné le dos, si tu avais montré un peu plus de respect envers elle, on en serait peut-être pas là, tu étais son préféré nom d'un chien !

-C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laissé croupir comme un rat, parce qu'elle était ma douce et tendre maman, laisse-moi rire !

Emmett secoua la tête et soupira.

-La dernière fois que j'ai prononcé ton nom, elle a pleuré pendant des mois, ce n'est pas si simple petit frère.

-Quel fils indigne je fais, mais tu sais quoi ? Elle s'en remettra. Bella que voici est née un soir de pleine lune et a Marie pour deuxième prénom, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que ça passe.

Cupidon se tourna vers moi et me détailla un instant, me mettant mal à l'aise.

-Je vais aller lui parler, toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Edward s'approcha de son frère et tira tellement rapidement sur la chaîne qu'il avait au cou que celui-ci ne le vit pas venir.

-Hé !

Emmett tendit le bras mais Edward recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

-Au cas où tu voudrais me jouer un sale tour.

Emmett soupira puis pris une mine implorante.

-Fais attention, par pitié.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce que me ferait une piqûre de cet engin.

Emmett hocha la tête puis disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Je clignai un instant des yeux, pas sûr que je me fasse un jour à ces tours de passe-passe. Je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Edward me fit un sourire.

-Tu connais l'arc de Cupidon ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil. C'était effectivement un arc, mais on aurait dit un pendentif, il tenait dans le creux de sa main.

-Ça ? Mais c'est si petit !

-C'est parce qu'il s'agrandit lorsque Cupidon en a besoin.

-Wouah! Ça marche vraiment ? Si on faisait un petit test sur quelqu'un pour voir ?

Edward parut amusé avant de se reprendre et de prendre une mine sévère.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet Bella.

Je fis une grimace boudeuse.

-Dommage, j'en connais quelques-uns qui mériteraient bien une petite flèche de bonheur.

-Vraiment ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je sentis le désir couler en moi comme un torrent dans une vallée. Il se pencha doucement vers moi et je fermais déjà à moitié les yeux lorsqu'une lumière vive me fit revenir au présent. Emmett était de retour et il avait l'air, exaspéré.

-T'aurais pas oublié de me dire un truc par hasard ?

Edward haussa un sourcil et son frère souffla de mécontentement.

-T'as pas précisé que tu avais sauté cette fille devant l'autel rédigé en hommage à notre frère sans même lui enlever sa tunique bon sang !

Edward grimaça et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Elle était consentante et plus que prête !

Cupidon roula des yeux et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Laisse tomber, le passé est le passé. Mère a confirmé, tu peux conjurer le sort avec Bella, encore faut il tenir jusqu'à la nouvelle lune.

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui fis un énorme sourire. J'allais pouvoir l'aider, il allait pouvoir être libre ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il exulte de bonheur mais le sourire qu'il me retourna était bien faible.

-C'est une fantastique nouvelle Edward !

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

Je me tournai vers son frère, qui venait de parler.

-Pourquoi ?

Emmett fixait Edward.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que tu es condamné à satisfaire la femme qu'y t'invoque.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je le sais.

-Sinon, tu vas perdre la boule.

Cette fois, mon adonis baissa les yeux.

-Ca aussi, je le sais.

-Non je ne crois pas petit frère, le fait de te soulager à la fin ne changera rien, la douleur de l'abstinence sera telle que tu perdras l'esprit, et ça sera irrévocable. Je suis désolé.

Edward releva les yeux et darda sur lui, un regard chargé de haine.

-Je vous déteste tous !

Emmett hocha la tête et on pouvait lire la peine sur son visage.

-Je le sais, et crois moi, je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir arrêté Priape il y a si longtemps, mère et moi, nous sommes navrés.

-Garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un qui les croira, Cupidon.

Le frère d'Edward eut un sourire triste.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, ça pourrait t'aider à tenir le coup.

Il lança quelque chose à Edward qu'il attrapa facilement, alors que je me penchais pour regarder ce que c'était. Je haussai un sourcil.

-Des menottes ?

Emmett hocha la tête.

-Forgées par les dieux, personne ne peut les briser, pas même Zeus, tu devrais pouvoir tenir tes mains loin d'elle si tu t'enchaînes.

Je sifflai de mécontentement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enchaîner, c'est barbare !

Emmett me fit un sourire séduisant.

-Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques jours ma chérie, si tu ne l'enchaînes pas, tu pourrais le regretter.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était inhumain de faire ça à Edward.

-Combien de temps avant…

Edward soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Emmett haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, une semaine, deux peut-être, je ne peux pas savoir.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fixa un instant avant que son frère ne s'approche de lui et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, et libre.

Edward ne répondit pas et son frère disparut en un éclair. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué, si injuste ? S'il avait été sujet de juste faire ceinture alors ça aurait parfaitement marché, pas que je n'aurais pas eu de mal à me retenir, ça non, Edward était à se damner mais j'aurais pu garder mes mains loin de lui pour la bonne cause. Là, avec en plus le facteur de la perte d'esprit d'Edward, les choses étaient relativement compliquées. Est-ce que je pourrais supporter de le voir se tordre de douleur devant moi ? Pourrais-je supporter ses souffrances sans rien faire ? Je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver, pourtant il le faudrait, sinon toutes ses souffrances ne serviraient à rien.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard suppliant.

-Laissons tomber tout ça, et laisse moi te faire l'amour.

Je sentis mes joues rougir mais je refusai de détourner les yeux.

-Ca va marcher, tu dois avoir confiance.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa ma main qu'il plaça sur son cœur.

-Nous n'y arriverons pas, on ne gagne jamais contre les dieux Bella, laisse moi t'aimer pendant que j'ai encore toute ma raison.

Je fis un pas pour me rapprocher de lui et posai ma main libre sur sa joue.

-On peut le faire, je le sais, il le faut, pour que tu sois libre.

-Le prix à payer est trop lourd. A quoi ça me servira d'être libre si je ne peux plus penser par moi-même ? Je refuse de devenir une bête enragée.

Je montai sur la pointe de mes pieds et déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ça ne sera pas comme ça, je veillerai sur toi, je te le promets.

Edward soupira et posa son front contre le mien alors que je nichais ma main sur sa nuque. Il avait besoin de réconfort, et je voulais plus que tout être là pour lui.

-Tu seras mon port d'attache dans ma folie ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je serai tout ce qu'il voudrait, et plus encore.

-Si c'est-ce que tu veux alors c'est certain.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était notre deuxième baiser, et il était tendre et doux. Il m'embrassa comme si j'étais une petite chose délicate et j'adorais ce sentiment, celui d'être précieuse et fragile à ses yeux. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis et je ne pus retenir un soupir de frustration alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu de moi. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix chagrinée, pleine de souffrance.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il secoua la tête doucement.

-Tu ne devrais pas, pas sur ce point là du moins. Sur le champ de bataille, j'étais impitoyable, froid et méthodique, rien n'y personne ne résistait.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose Edward, je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

Il baissa un peu les yeux.

-Je ne serai peut-être plus capable de faire la différence bientôt.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Il ne répondit pas et je me serrai d'avantage contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors dites moi, que pensez vous de la malediction d'Edward ? Super famille non ? Pas très sympa le frangin. J'espère que ça vous plait tjs autant et vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite!<em>**

*Dans la mythologie grecque, **Priape** (en grec ancien Πρίαπος / _Príapos_) est un dieu de la fertilité, c'est un dieu ithyphallique, protecteur des jardins et des troupeaux. Son équivalent dans la mythologie romaine se nomme en réalité Mutinus Mutunus, bien qu'il soit souvent cité sous le nom Priape. On reconnaît Priape par son gigantesque pénis constamment en érection. Cette particularité a donné son nom au terme médical priapisme

**Dans la mythologie romaine, **Cupidon**, fils de Vénus, est le dieu de l'amour. Il présente la même origine et la même histoire que le dieu grec de l'amour Éros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le moins que l'on puisse dire et que vous avez aimé Emmett en cupidon mdr. J'aurais du préciser qu'il était habillé normalement, trop d'entre vous l'ont imaginé en petit pagne avec l'arc et les joues joufflues, mdr, je me suis bien marrée en vous lisant. **

**Oui, délivrer Edward de sa folie ne sera pas une chose facile mais je ne peux rien révéler ça serait gacher la surprise. **

**Je voulais remercier les anonymes, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaisent et j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. **

**Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas**

**CHAPITRE 3**

-Tu es bien songeur, à quoi penses-tu ?

Nous marchions tranquillement le long des boutiques pour retourner à la voiture et je pouvais toujours sentir la chaleur d'Edward, sa main dans la mienne, qu'il serrait doucement. Nous étions sortis voir le dernier film à la mode, Thor, je pensais que ça plairait à Edward, mais il n'avait rien dit depuis que nous avions quitté la salle.

-Tu n'as pas aimé le film ?

Edward cligna des yeux comme s'il revenait sur terre avant de reporter son regard sur moi, un sourire mince sur les lèvres.

-Si, j'ai aimé, c'était plutôt extraordinaire.

-C'est vrai, c'était du grand spectacle.

Il hocha la tête mais je pouvais voir qu'il était préoccupé, il n'était pas vraiment avec moi.

Je tirai un peu sur sa main et il me regarda à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es inquiet, je le vois bien !

Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer doucement.

-Ça va, je t'assure, je suis juste un peu…tendu.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-J'avais remarqué.

Une idée me vint tout à coup et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà…frustré ?

-Tendu dans le genre…stressé ou bien tendu dans le genre…

Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, et je me sentis rougir.

-Je ne suis pas encore tendu sexuellement si c'est à ça que tu penses!

Il me fit un sourire irrésistible et moqueur et je soupirai en douce, de soulagement. Au moins, je pouvais toujours le faire sourire.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aimerais pas utiliser mes mains et ma langue comme je te l'avais suggéré il y a peu.

Je haussai un sourcil, voulant paraître amusée alors que je me liquéfiais intérieurement. J'avais encore du mal avec sa franchise, sa spontanéité sur le sujet du sexe, pas sûre que je m'y fasse un jour.

-Tu changes de sujet Monsieur Masen.

-Non, j'aime juste la jolie couleur que prennent tes joues quand je parle de sexe, tu n'en es qu'encore plus désirable.

-Edward !

Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur l'épaule et il éclata de rire. Il était si beau lorsqu'il riait, insouciant et adorable, j'aurais voulu qu'il le soit pour toujours.

Il cessa son rire et nous stoppa pour me prendre dans ses bras, rivant ses yeux aux miens, il se fit tout à coup sérieux.

-Je vais bien Bella, je me trouve juste chanceux d'être là, à tes côtés.

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est moi qui ait de la chance entre nous deux, j'ai tiré le gros lot.

Il posa une main sur ma joue qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce.

-Tu es tellement belle et désirable, c'est un crime que tu ne le saches pas.

Il déposa un baiser chaste mais doux sur mes lèvres avant de desserrer son étreinte et de m'entraîner à nouveau vers ma voiture, son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu n'as pas vu de femmes depuis trop longtemps, tu n'es pas objectif.

Il roula des yeux avant de les plisser et de me regarder.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je fus plutôt surprise, et ne compris pas de qui il parlait.

-Qui donc ?

-L'homme qui t'a fait perdre toute estime de toi, dis moi son nom, je le tuerai volontiers pour toi.

Je faillis m'étrangler devant son air si sérieux, j'étais certaine qu'il le ferait si je lui donnais un nom, il tuerait la cible sans hésiter, c'était…flippant et incroyablement chevaleresque, mais…flippant.

-On ne peut pas tuer les gens comme ça Edward, ça ne se fait pas, et tu irais en prison.

Il grogna et renifla avec dédain.

-Dans mon temps, on tuait pour venger un affront.

-Oui et bien les temps ont changé Monsieur Muscles, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un, mais les mecs en général.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça en général ?

Nous arrivions à la voiture et je m'écartai un peu de lui pour chercher mes clés dans mon sac. Je déverrouillai les portières et fis le tour pour monter côté conducteur alors qu'il prenait la place passager.

-Dis-moi Bella.

Je ne voulais pas trop aborder le sujet de ma vie amoureuse quasi inexistante avec un mec qui avait connu des milliers de femmes, mais je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il était du genre tenace.

-Boucle déjà ta ceinture.

Il le fit, une mine exaspérée sur le visage et je démarrai la voiture pour me lancer dans le trafic.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je n'ai jamais été ce qu'on peut appeler un canon de beauté, les mecs ne se retournent pas sur moi.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et lui jetai un bref coup d'œil pour voir qu'il avait l'air atterré.

-Quoi ? Je suis plutôt banale, je me fonds dans le décor.

-Il n'y a absolument rien de banal chez toi Bella, ces mecs sont des crétins c'est tout.

Je sentis monter en moi une bouffée de désir et je crispai mes mains sur le volant. Ce mec pouvait mettre ma libido au supplice rien qu'avec des mots et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que ça me ferait d'avoir ses mains sur moi.

Je me sentais différente avec lui, plus belle et désirable que je ne l'avais jamais été et rien que pour ça, Edward méritait que je me défonce pour lui, il méritait d'être libre et heureux, même si ça ne serait sûrement pas avec moi.

Je lui fis un sourire timide.

-Tu es gentil.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis réaliste, nuance, et je compte bien te le prouver.

Je ne voulais pas partir sur le sujet, je me contentai donc de fixer mon regard sur la route, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

J'étais certaine qu'il allait tenir parole, et j'étais déjà morte de trouille.

* * *

><p>Nous n'avions plus reparlé des mecs minables qui avaient traversé ma vie et j'en fus soulagée. Nous avions passé une soirée agréable, à regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue s'empare de moi. Je m'étais donc rendue à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et enfiler un long tee-shirt que je mettais souvent pour dormir avant de me rediriger vers le salon.<p>

Edward était toujours là, sur la canapé, sa tête reposant sur le dossier alors qu'il fixait l'écran plat en face de lui.

Je tirai un peu sur mon tee-shirt qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou et lui jetai un regard timide.

-La journée à été longue, je vais aller me coucher.

Il se tourna vers moi, me détailla un instant et me fit un petit sourire.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais te suivre.

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse et soupira.

-Je sais que le canapé est confortable, mais je serai bien mieux dans un lit.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ca m'ennuyait de le laisser dormir dans le salon mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution, je n'avais qu'une seule chambre.

-Je le sais, je suis désolée, si j'en avais un à te proposer, il serait pour toi.

-Il reste toujours le tien, il est bien assez grand pour nous deux.

Bon sang c'était une idée lumineuse, mais dangereuse surtout, très dangereuse.

-Je ne pense pas que dormir ensemble dans le même lit soit une bonne idée.

-Je promets d'être sage.

Je haussai un sourcil et lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Permets-moi d'en douter.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur et je dus me retenir de gémir.

-Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi Bella, je le jure sur ma vie et celle de mes ancêtres.

Je savais que sa formule pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons mais je me laissai convaincre car…je mourais d'envie de me laisser convaincre.

-Très bien, tu peux dormir avec moi.

Il se leva, m'attrapa dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et Edward retira ses chaussures et son tee-shirt avant de s'installer sur le lit. Je fis de même de mon côté et lui jetai un petit regard, pour voir qu'il avait gardé son jean.

-Tu seras assez à l'aise comme ça ?

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et me sourit.

-C'est pour rester sage, un genre de barrière tu vois.

-Qui peut facilement être enlevé.

Il grogna un peu et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

-Il est vrai que je risque de l'arracher plus vite si tu m'en donnes l'idée.

Je ne répondis pas et il s'enfonça un peu dans le matelas, cherchant sans doute la bonne position avant de poser son bras sur le mien.

-Viens ici Mademoiselle Swan, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour, mais je peux toujours te serrer dans mes bras.

-L'idée me plait.

Je me rapprochai de lui et passai mon bras autour de son torse avant de poser ma tête tout contre son cœur.

Je soupirai de plaisir et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Tu es bien ?

-Hum…oui, parfaitement bien. Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

J'allais me retourner sur lui lorsque je le sentis m'échapper alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Je rallumai la lumière soudain inquiète et je pus voir Edward cligner des yeux, regardant autour de lui d'une façon affolée, la respiration sifflante et de la sueur perlant sur son front.

Il avait l'air terrifié et je compris.

Le livre, l'enfermement.

Il avait peur du noir.

-Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je vais laisser la lampe de chevet ok ?

Il ne répondit pas et je tripotai le variateur de lumière pour nous faire une ambiance tamisée qui ne me gênerait pas pour dormir, mais qui rassurerait aussi mon compagnon.

Je me rapprochai de lui et posai une main sur son bras.

-Tout va bien, tu vois ? Viens te coucher.

Il se tourna pour me regarder dans les yeux un instant puis se laissa entraîner sous les couvertures à nouveau. Lorsqu'il se pelotonna contre moi et qu'il me serra dans ses bras, sa respiration se fit plus apaisée mais malgré ça, il s'accrocha tout de même à moi, comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

* * *

><p>Un cri me fit sursauter et je me réveillai en jetant un regard affolé autour de moi.<p>

Je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Edward mais il était toujours à mes côtés, gesticulant, se débattant au milieu des draps, en proie à un mauvais rêve.

-Non ! Pas ça non !

Je posai une main sur son torse afin de le calmer.

-Edward ! Edward réveille-toi ! C'est un rêve, c'est juste un rêve !

Il cessa de gesticuler et ouvrit sur moi des yeux hagards. Il avait le souffle court, la peau moite et il tremblait légèrement. Je caressai sa joue et lui parlai doucement.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar, ce n'est rien, je suis là.

-Bella ?

Il semblait désorienté et je pris sa main que je serrai dans la mienne.

-Oui, tout va bien, c'était juste un rêve.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement avant de les rouvrir sur moi et de me détailler un instant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il hocha la tête et je fus un poil rassurée, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était encore tourmenté.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non ça va, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je peux aller te chercher…

Je repoussai déjà les couvertures lorsqu'il me stoppa d'un geste, en posant sa main sur ma joue. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je pus sentir son corps qui s'était rapproché du mien se détendre.

Il m'embrassa éperdument, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage, s'accrochant à moi et je m'entendis gémir de plaisir, alors que le feu remplaçait le sang dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je trouvais la force de m'écarter de lui alors que ses mains glissaient sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser le bas de mon dos mais je rompis notre baiser et posai une main sur son torse pour le repousser doucement.

-Edward, on ne peut pas, tu le sais.

Ses mains restées accrochées à mes hanches remontèrent doucement et ma peau frissonna alors que j'haletais.

-Je le sais, mais je peux toujours te faire plaisir, ma bouche et mes mains, tu te souviens ?

Je me souvenais que trop de ses paroles aguicheuses mais je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, faisant de mon mieux pour me faire comprendre, alors que les mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge.

-S'il te plait Bella, laisse-moi te faire du bien. Je le veux, j'en ai besoin.

Il y avait comme une supplique dans sa voix et je rendis les armes, plus qu'heureuse de perdre cette bataille.

-Mais…et toi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de moi.

Il fondit sur ma bouche et j'accueillis son baiser comme une droguée en manque de sa dose. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent sous le choc, nos langues se cherchèrent l'une l'autre avec une soif évidente de vouloir plus, toujours plus. Edward se coucha sur moi et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir alors que son corps épousait le mien. Il était ferme et chaud et son odeur de mâle mélangée à celle de son gel douche inonda mes narines. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi bon. Edward quitta mes lèvres pour picorer mon menton puis descendit doucement pour m'embrasser dans le cou et je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, pour lui en donner suffisamment l'accès.

Je savais que nous ne devions pas, c'était mal, enfin pour lui, de me donner du plaisir alors que je ne pourrais pas en faire de même pour lui. Je voulais moi aussi le toucher, sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts, prendre son sexe dans ma main, lui faire du bien avec ma bouche et ma langue. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, mais j'aurais été prête à le faire pour lui, avec lui, ça ne me paraissait pas dégoûtant, ça me paraissait naturel, un acte d'amour.

Edward caressa mes côtes doucement et lorsqu'il arriva à ma poitrine, il prit l'un de mes seins en coupe dans sa main et je m'arquai contre lui, voulant qu'il me caresse plus fort.

Il se redressa légèrement sur ses bras et je glapis de frustration mais il me fit un sourire amusé.

-Ton tee-shirt est de trop, ma beauté.

Il attrapa le tissu qui recouvrait mes cuisses et le fit remonter doucement, ses mains faisant pression sur moi à chaque passage alors que son regard me parcourait des yeux. Je passai mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour l'aider dans sa tâche et il jeta le tee-shirt plus loin dans la chambre puis détailla un instant ma poitrine avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

-Magnifique.

Je me sentis rougir, je détestais cette manie qu'avaient mes joues de se colorer.

-Edward, tu…

Il posa une main sur ma gorge et je soupirai de bien-être, me perdant dans son toucher, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. C'est tout pour toi Bella, rien que pour toi.

Je rivai mon regard au sien et fus presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir le vert de ses yeux, la lumière dans la pièce était trop faible.

-Ça ne me semble pas très juste pour toi.

Il secoua la tête et sa main descendit doucement sur ma poitrine.

-Te combler me suffit.

Je ne pus répliquer car sa main caressa tendrement mon sein. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi et prit mon téton dans sa bouche, l'embrassant, le torturant du bout de ses dents, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres…

Je n'avais jamais connu ça, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait connaître ça.

Il cajolait mon sein avec sa bouche et titillait son voisin avec ses doigts, le pinçant, faisant rouler mon téton entre ses doigts.

J'étais surprise d'entendre ces gémissements autour de moi, encore plus surprise lorsque je compris que c'était moi qui les poussais.

La main d'Edward quitta mon sein et lorsqu'il descendit le long de mon corps pour atteindre ma petite culotte en satin, il n'eut qu'une pression à faire et j'explosai dans un orgasme virulent, qui me fit m'accrocher plus fort à lui, alors que mes talons s'enfonçaient autant que je le pouvais dans le matelas.

Bon sang de merde, il n'avait même pas passé le rempart de ma culotte.

Je laissai mon souffle reprendre ses droits dans ma gorge et ouvris sur mon dieu grec un regard remplit d'étoiles.

-Mon dieu Edward…

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis ravie d'avoir été à la hauteur ma princesse.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-À la hauteur ? Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça avant et tu m'as à peine touchée.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et me fit un sourire qui fit remonter la chaleur dans le creux de mes reins.

-Il va falloir remédier tout de suite à ça.

Je n'opposai aucune résistance lorsqu'il m'écarta un peu plus les jambes alors qu'il venait de ramper doucement le long de mon corps et qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses offertes pour lui. Il retira le dernier morceau de tissu qui le séparait de ma féminité et passa ses mains sous mon corps afin de placer mes jambes sur ses épaules.

Je le regardai faire comme dans un état second, ouvrant grands les yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi et que sa bouche se posait sur mon sexe brûlant. On ne m'avait jamais touchée comme ça, et lorsque sa langue se mit à me lécher doucement, je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière et mes mains s'enfouir dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

-Mon dieu !

Je ne parvenais plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes alors que sa bouche s'activait de façon si érotique sur moi. Il me lécha, me suça, me pénétra et me tourmenta inlassablement jusqu'à ce que je rende grâce et que je hurle son nom dans un orgasme qui me coupa le souffle, me laissant fourbue, vidée de tout énergie. Edward remis tendrement mes jambes sur le lit avant de remonter vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

Il soupira et y déposa un baiser, en resserrant sa prise sur mon corps.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je m'inquiétais maintenant, ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup ton goût, tu es merveilleuse Bella.

Je sentis mes joues se chauffer… encore, mais remarquai surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment répondu. Il dû sentir un changement en moi car il déposa un baiser sur ma peau avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vais bien et j'ai adoré Bella ok ?

-A cause de la malédiction ?

Il était fait pour ça après tout, il avait sûrement touché des milliers de filles, et il avait dû souvent apprécier du fait de son statut.

-Non parce que c'est toi. Si je laissais la malédiction parler pour moi, je serais en toi en ce moment.

-C'était fantastique Edward, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lorsqu'il faudra m'attacher, je le sentirais bien avant de perdre complètement le contrôle, je ne prendrais pas de risque avec toi, jamais.

Il ramena le drap sur nos corps et nous recouvrit avant de se lover un peu plus contre moi.

Mon cœur battit plus vite dans ma poitrine. Il était tellement gentil avec moi, tellement doux et soucieux de mon bien-être, je voulais faire les choses bien pour lui, je voulais que se soit le plus facile possible.

-Rendors-toi mon demi-dieu, je veille sur tes rêves.

Un petit rire secoua son corps.

-Tu es ma princesse guerrière des temps modernes.

Je me mis à rire également.

-J'aime cette idée, l'égalité des sexes, être une combattante qui protège son mâle, très sexy, comme Xena la guerrière.

-Qui est Xena ?

-Une combattante hors pair dans une série télé. Elle était toujours habillée de vêtements de cuirs très courts et très sexy, et elle mettait une raclée au méchant, je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré.

-Hum…tentant, mais juste à la télé alors, laisse-moi croire que je peux encore être celui qui protège ok ?

-Chéri, tu es un demi-dieu, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec ça.

Il nicha son visage dans mes cheveux et sa voix se fit plus basse.

-Tant mieux. Dors ma jolie guerrière.

-Bonne nuit mon doux protecteur.

J'étais prête à être tout ce qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais, du moment qu'il restait avec moi.

* * *

><p>Je le regardais dormir depuis un bon moment, et je ne me lassais pas du spectacle que j'avais devant moi. Edward était si beau ainsi, détendu, apaisé dans son sommeil, sans la moindre trace d'angoisse dans son regard, ou de tension dans le corps. Il paraissait plus jeune aussi, un gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qu'on voulait protéger pour qu'il n'ait jamais à souffrir.<p>

Je savais pourtant qu'à 25 ans et quelques millénaires, il avait déjà eu sa dose de souffrance. On ne pouvait le juger à son corps, qui était magnifique, sans trace de combat ou de violence, mais ce qu'il avait vécu pouvait se lire dans son regard, un regard trop lourd et trop vieux dans un corps aussi jeune.

Je savais qu'Edward avait quelques millénaires à son actif, pourtant son apparence était celle d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans.

Il ne pouvait vieillir dans le livre, la malédiction y veillait, et il était aussi le fils d'une déesse, un demi dieu, il n'aurait pas vieilli normalement, de toute façon.

Si je parvenais à le libérer, est-ce que j'allais devenir vieille et fripée alors que lui resterait jeune et sexy à croquer ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, qui voudrait d'une vieille peau pour compagne ?

La question ne se poserait sûrement pas, je n'étais pas prétentieuse au point de croire qu'Edward allait vouloir passer le reste de sa vie (ou de la mienne) avec moi, une fois qu'il serait libre.

Je dus soupirer un peu trop fort car Edward remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla doucement en se frottant les yeux.

-Bonjour ma princesse.

Sa voix était rauque de sommeil et je lui fis un petit sourire encourageant.

-Bonjour mon guerrier de légende.

Il grogna un peu et se releva légèrement pour poser sa tête sur mon ventre, en soupirant d'aise.

-Je voudrais me réveiller chaque jour ainsi. Tu sens bon, tu es chaude et douce, j'adore ça.

Je grimaçai et passai ma main droite dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

-Je sentirai bon lorsque j'aurais pris une douche, là le terme me parait inapproprié.

Il releva la tête et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-J'aime ton odeur Bella, je t'assure, encore plus depuis que je sais quel goût se cache derrière.

Je me sentis rougir et un sourire satisfait éclaira plus fort son visage.

-Ne sois pas si fier de toi.

Il haussa les épaules mais son foutu sourire resta en place.

-J'arrive à te faire rougir à peine réveillé, je suis plutôt doué, je dois dire.

Je lui donnai un petit coup sur la tête et il éclata de rire avant de rouler et de m'emprisonner dans ses bras. Son corps pesant sur le mien me donna immédiatement chaud et je décidai d'aborder un sujet moins dangereux.

-As-tu bien dormi ?

Il se frotta contre moi et sentir son érection matinale sur mon intimité me fit gémir de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser sur ma gorge avant de me répondre doucement, murmurant contre ma peau.

-Merveilleusement bien. Je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis ma captivité.

Ses mots envoyèrent une bouffée d'amour directement dans mon cœur.

-C'était la bonne décision alors de te faire dormir ici.

-Sans aucun doute.

Il se frotta à nouveau lentement contre moi et je poussai un nouveau gémissement. J'avais une envie folle furieuse de nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille mais je ne le fis pas, et le repoussai gentiment.

-Ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas juste ni pour moi, ni pour toi.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber dans mon cou, restant immobile cette fois.

-Je le sais, ça me bouffe littéralement.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre et je paniquai intérieurement.

-Est-ce que tu commences à avoir des pulsions de destruction ou des visions morbides de chatons écrasés parce que si c'est le cas…

Il se dégagea de mon cou et haussa un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

-Des chatons écrasés ?

Je fis la moue.

-Ben quoi ? C'est répugnant. Rien que de savoir ces petites boules de poils toutes douces aplaties comme des crêpes ça me…

Je frissonnai exagérément et il éclata de rire.

-Si j'ai des pensées morbides, je verrai autre chose que des chatons, tu peux me croire. Des membres humains déchiquetés et pissant le sang surement avec des….

Je posai une main sur sa bouche et mis un doigt au fond de ma gorge pour mimer mon dégoût.

-Par pitié, c'est dégoûtant Edward !

Il déposa un baiser sur ma paume et je laissai ma main glisser le long de son cou en une douce caresse.

-Pardon, il est vrai que tu es une petite chose délicate ma princesse, je ne voudrais pas te choquer.

Je plissai les yeux pour le regarder d'un air que je voulais mauvais puis croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en un geste boudeur.

-Tu m'as dit hier soir que j'étais ta princesse guerrière.

Un sourire sexy dessina ses lèvres et je grognai.

-C'est vrai et tu m'as vaincu. Je suis déjà ton esclave, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Je perdis ma mine boudeuse et une tristesse accablante s'abattit sur moi. Il avait raison, il était mon esclave et je détestais cette idée. Un homme tel que lui n'aurait jamais dû se soumettre, devant rien, n'y personne.

Je baissai les yeux et secouai un peu la tête. Edward dut sentir ma tristesse car il posa une main sur mon menton et releva doucement mon visage vers le sien.

-C'était de l'humour Bella, je ne me plains absolument pas d'être là avec toi. Je suis ravi que tu m'aies invoqué.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je le laissai faire. J'étais un peu gênée de le laisser explorer ma bouche sans avoir déjà fait un tour dans la salle de bain, mais je savais qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il disait aimer mon odeur, je m'abandonnai donc à son baiser, avec bonheur.

Il me relâcha au bout d'un moment qui me parut bien trop court et glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que des crêpes ?

Je fus surprise et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Tu as parlé de chatons aplatis comme des crêpes.

-Oh ! C'est un plat, un genre de galette très fine, qu'on peut manger salé ou sucré.

-Je ne connais pas.

Un sourire étira son visage et je compris ce que cela voulait dire. Je repoussai les couvertures et tendis une main vers lui.

-Il faut y remédier tout de suite dans ce cas. Partant pour un atelier cuisine Monsieur Masen ?

Il attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Je suis toujours partant pour ça Mademoiselle Swan.

Nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la cuisine et Edward s'installa au bar, alors que je sortais tous les ingrédients pour la préparation. Je lui expliquai la recette et lui montrai comment on les faisait cuire. J'en fis quelques-unes puis lui laissais le relais. Il s'amusa beaucoup à les faire sauter dans la poêle et son enthousiasme me fit sourire. C'était tellement mignon de le voir découvrir des choses qui me paraissaient si simple, alors que pour lui, tout était nouveau et le voir s'émerveiller devant un simple plat de crêpes me faisait fondre d'avantage.

Edward se lécha les doigts après avoir englouti ce qui devait être sa dixième crêpe et il soupira de bien-être, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur sa chaise.

-Je veux ça à chaque petit déjeuner, c'est vraiment un régal.

Je lui fis un sourire sincère.

-Contente que tu aies aimé, bien que je ne connaisse personne qui n'aime pas les crêpes.

-Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, tu cuisines très bien Bella.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je me débrouille. Ma mère était une piètre cuisinière, j'ai appris très jeune pour nous éviter à mon père et à moi de mourir de faim.

Edward fronça les sourcils et je me traitai d'idiote. La signification de certaines phrases ne sonnaient pas pareil pour lui, et je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je serais vraiment « morte de faim ».

-C'est une expression tu sais ? Nous ne serions pas vraiment morts de faim…enfin peut-être si on avait mangé les trucs cramés de maman, mais…enfin bon tu vois quoi !

Il avait haussé un sourcil et me regardait d'un air amusé.

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

Je soufflai et il éclata de rire.

-C'est juste que je m'embrouille tu vois ? Tu me fais perdre les pédales.

Un sourire sexy illumina son visage et je grondai un peu pour la forme.

-Ne sois pas si fière de toi Masen !

-Pourquoi ? J'aime l'effet que je te fais.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et gémis.

-Pitié changeons de sujet !

-Seulement si j'ai encore droit à des crêpes demain.

Je laissai tomber mes mains pour le dévisager et son visage plein d'espoir me fit céder. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, je voulais bien cuisiner des crêpes tous les matins pour le reste de ma vie.

-Très bien Monsieur le gros gourmand, à condition que tu m'aides comme ce matin.

Un sourire enfantin illumina ses traits et je me sentis sourire malgré moi.

-C'est d'accord, c'était amusant.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je pourrais te faire goûter.

-Si c'est toi qui cuisine, je suis prêt à tout tester.

Son compliment me fit extrêmement plaisir et je me sentis rougir.

-Tu pourrais le regretter.

Il secoua la tête de façon négative.

-Ça m'étonnerait. J'ai été élevé dans un camp de guerrier ou la nourriture était rare, crois-moi, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, et m'en réjouir.

Je déposai la tasse remplie de café que je tenais entre mes mains et le dévisageai. Il ne m'avait pas encore parlé de son passé, sa jeunesse, je savais juste le pourquoi de sa malédiction, mais rien d'autre, il n'abordait pas le sujet.

-Un camp de guerrier ? Je me souviens de mes cours d'histoire, c'était…assez brutal non ?

Il eut un ricanement de mépris et je me sentis frémir.

-Brutal ? C'est n'est pas le terme approprié, crois-moi.

-Raconte- moi.

Il détourna les yeux et son regard se fixa au-delà de la baie vitrée.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire qu'on raconte aux jeunes filles de bonne famille.

Sa voix était rauque et basse et je tendis le bras à travers la table pour serrer sa main.

-Je ne suis pas une jeune fille de bonne famille, raconte-moi Edward. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Son regard lâcha le point qu'il scrutait à l'horizon et se fixa sur moi.

-Je suis arrivé au camp à l'âge de sept ans, j'en suis reparti à dix huit.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'était comme ça à l'époque, les enfants mâles de bonne famille, allaient dans les camps pour devenir des guerriers, en plus, mon père en était le commandant, autant dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Mais tu étais si jeune !

-Ça n'importait pas à l'époque. Nous étions une quinzaine, tous du même âge, avec juste une grange pour dormir à même le sol, et les vêtements dans lesquels nous étions arrivés. Il nous fallait nous battre pour survivre, et voler pour manger. Les coups et les humiliations étaient quotidiens et les garçons se serraient les coudes dans le groupe, il le fallait, pour vivre.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait dit les garçons, et pas nous, il ne s'incluait donc pas dans le tas.

-Mais et toi ?

Un sourire mauvais étira son visage.

-J'étais le fils du commandant, un paria, les autres ne voulaient pas se mélanger à moi. J'étais donc seul la plupart du temps jusqu'au jour où j'ai aidé Kyrian alors qu'il venait de voler de la nourriture à l'un des plus féroces guerriers de mon père.

-Qui était Kyrian* ?

Les traits d'Edward se détendirent et un sourire affectueux naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Un fils de bourgeois, il était arrivé en même temps que moi, mais nous ne nous étions que très peu parlé. Il venait de piquer un morceau de bœuf et il a trébuché en passant à quelques pas de moi, s'étalant, de tout son long dans la terre. Je suis sorti de ma cachette et je l'ai aidé à se relever et à s'enfuir, malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déguerpir et je me suis fait prendre.

Il grimaça.

-J'ai pris une sacré correction, et je serais sans doute mort si je n'étais pas le fils d'une déesse.

Je frissonnai et resserrai ma poigne sur sa main.

-J'ai gagné le respect de mes camarades ce jour là.

Il y avait de la fierté dans ses mots et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Kyrian est devenu mon plus fidèle ami, je serais mort depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas combattu à mes côtés. Lorsque nous avons eu l'âge, nous avons quitté le camp et Kyrian est devenu mon second.

Je caressai sa main de mon pouce, tendrement. Edward baissa les yeux et soupira.

-J'aurais voulu être là quand les Romains l'ont capturé, j'aurais pu empêcher ça.

-Il a été tué ?

Edward hocha la tête.

-Oui, capturé puis torturé à mort, son armée massacrée. J'avais déjà été maudit, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, par une femme qui m'avait invoqué, et qui connaissait un peu l'histoire.

-Je suis désolée Edward.

Et je l'étais, sincèrement. Je pouvais voir qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour son ami, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir la capture de Kyrian et le massacre de son armée.

-C'est le passé, c'est loin. Tout ça pour dire que je mangerai avec plaisir chaque met que tu me présenteras.

Je clignai un instant des yeux avant de me souvenir que la base de cette discussion avait été mes talents culinaires. Marrant de voir comme un sujet pouvait dévier pour devenir sinistre.

-Je cuisinerai pour toi, avec plaisir.

Il leva nos mains entrelacées à hauteur de son visage et embrassa doucement mes phalanges, une par une.

-Guerrière et cuisinière. As-tu d'autres talents cachés ?

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérai énigmatique et sexy.

-Ça se pourrait, mais pour le savoir, il va falloir que tu le découvres.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et me fit son foutu sourire en coin extrêmement orgasmique.

-Je vais m'y employer dans ce cas, et crois-moi, je vais adorer.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon cœur prit une course effrénée. Il était sincère, j'en étais certaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kyrian est le héro du tome 2 de la saga du cercle des immortels ainsi que le meilleur ami de Julien, le héro du tome 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà pour ce chapitre, et un premier petit lemon^^<strong>_

_**On en sait un peu plus sur la jeunesse d'Edward et c'est pas très reluisant. Pour celles que ça pourrait choquer, je dirais juste que je suis tjs la trame du livre et que ce genre de camp militaire existait vraiment dans l'antiquité. **_

_**A jeudi prochain pour la suite. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je vais faire court aujourd'hui est une journée chargée pour moi. Merci à vous tous pour vos gentils commentaires je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde vraiment dsl. _**

**_Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus court je crois, et on y découvre un nouveau perso, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 4**

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à mon voisin pour voir qu'il tambourinait des mains sur sa cuisse.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Edward grimaça avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Non, elle est mauvaise. Les mecs ne sont pas amis avec moi, tu peux me croire, je parle par expérience. En général, ils m'évaluent lentement, avant de hausser les sourcils puis leurs visages prennent une mine méfiante, et enfin, c'est la haine que je peux lire dans leurs yeux.

Je secouai un peu la tête. Nous avions été invités à manger et passer la soirée chez Jasper et Alice et Edward n'avait cessé de stresser depuis que je lui avais dit.

-Jasper n'est pas comme ça, il ne te jugera pas juste parce que tu as un physique…attrayant.

Il avait un physique bien plus qu'attrayant et nous le savions tous les deux, mais je ne voulais pas rajouter à son stress en l'affirmant à voix haute.

Il soupira et porta sa main à sa bouche pour mordiller doucement l'ongle de son pouce.

-Si tu le dis.

Je tendis le bras avant de tirer son pouce loin de ses dents.

-Est-ce que mon général si valeureux aurait peur d'un simple yankee ?

Je lui fis un sourire coquin et il roula des yeux.

-Non, mais ça m'ennuierait de devoir brandir mon glaive sur le mari de ta meilleure amie.

J'éclatai franchement de rire et Edward me fit un sourire.

-Jaz est psychologue, la violence, il ne connaît pas, par contre, il pourrait sûrement t'assommer de sermons et de belles paroles.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi un psychologue ?

Je lui jetai un petit coup d'œil avant de reporter mon regard sur la route. J'oubliais parfois qu'il ne connaissait pas certains trucs qui étaient logiques pour moi, certains métiers n'avaient aucuns sens pour lui.

-Quelqu'un qui analyse les gens, qui les écoute parler de leurs problèmes, et qui les aide à les résoudre.

Il me regarda d'un air un peu amusé.

-C'est un métier ?

Un large sourire étira mon visage.

-Et bien oui, même si c'est un peu cher payé pour se coucher sur un divan et parler. Ne le dis pas à Jasper, il adore son job, et il est plutôt doué.

-Mouais, le monde moderne a perdu la boule selon moi, tous ces trucs…vous êtes étranges.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper est très sympa, tu vas l'apprécier j'en suis sûre.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, ce n'est pas pour rien que Kyrian était mon seul ami, je ne fais pas dans l'amitié avec les hommes.

Je lui jetai un regard curieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que soit ils m'envient, soit ils ont peur que je leur vole leurs femmes, donc il me détestent tout de suite, c'est plus simple.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Les hommes, vous pensez vraiment avec votre…

Je me mordis la lèvre et Edward me jeta un regard amusé.

-Votre ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n'est qu'un mot.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing et il éclata de rire, sa nervosité envolée. Il attrapa la main qui l'avait frappé et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Ma Bella, j'adore te voir rougir.

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. « Ma Bella »…, j'aimais l'intonation que ça prenait dans sa bouche.

-Tu y parviens bien trop facilement, ce n'est pas juste.

Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage.

-J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi.

Je ne répondis pas et Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour le reste du trajet. Je stoppai la voiture dans l'allée de Jasper et Alice et tournais la clé de contact de la voiture, avant de prendre la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Il hocha juste la tête avant de fixer la maison devant nous, une expression impassible sur le visage. Si ses doigts n'avaient pas serrés les miens avec force, je n'aurais jamais pu voir qu'il était anxieux.

Je posai une main sur sa joue et le forçai à me regarder.

-Ca va bien se passer ok ? Je ne laisserai rien arriver.

Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et il posa lui aussi sa main libre sur ma joue.

-Tu joues encore à la princesse guerrière ?

Je lui fis un sourire tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Que veux-tu ! On ne se refait pas !

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Je suis bien protégé alors. Je te suis Mademoiselle Swan.

Je me reculai à contrecœur et sortis de la voiture avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mon petit ami maudit derrière moi. Je frappai trois petits coups et la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'une mini tornade se jetait dans mes bras.

-Bella ! Je suis si contente que vous soyez venus !

-Moi aussi Alice.

Elle se recula et me fit un sourire avant d'administrer le même traitement à Edward.

-Salut, je suis ravie de te revoir.

Edward se crispa lorsqu'elle le serra contre lui et il lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant qu'elle ne le relâche et soupira de soulagement.

-Entrez !

Nous la suivîmes et elle nous conduisit au salon avant de nous prendre nos vestes.

-Jasper est dans la cuisine, il va arriver. Jai prévu quelques trucs à grignoter et de l'hydromel*, j'ai goûté ça l'autre jour et c'était tellement bon que j'en ai acheté. Je me suis dis que ça plairait sûrement à Edward, tu dois connaitre non ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est parfait, merci.

Elle lui fit une moue ravissante avant de battre des mains d'un air ravi.

-Je le savais ! Je vais aller poser vos vestes, je reviens.

Elle partit de sa démarche guillerette et je secouai la tête en souriant.

-Elle t'aime bien.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Tu crois ? En même temps, c'est une femme, les femmes n'ont rien contre moi, en général.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Alice est très bonne juge sous son air de lutin déjanté.

Il me fit son sourire en coin qui ferait mouiller un iceberg.

-Tant mieux alors. Je suis ravi de voir qu'au moins une personne de ta connaissance ne me détestera pas.

J'allais répondre lorsqu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'éleva derrière nous.

-Qui déteste qui ?

Je me retournai pour voir le mari de ma meilleure amie, entrer dans le salon, un plateau rempli de verres à bout de bras. Il le déposa sur la table basse devant nous avant de me regarder en haussant un sourcil.

-Personne j'espère. Jaz, je te présente Edward. Edward voilà Jasper.

Ils se détaillèrent un instant puis Jaz tendit sa main à mon compagnon.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Edward serra prudemment la main tendue.

-En bien j'espère ?

Il dévisageait clairement mon ami et je me crispai un peu, espérant ne pas devoir jouer les arbitres entre deux mâles bourrés de testostérone.

-Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme je dirais, Alice était dingue de voir qu'un de ses trucs de magie avait marché.

Il roula des yeux et Edward se dérida, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

-La magie existe vraiment.

Jasper lui fit un sourire.

-Et bien si je n'en avais pas la preuve vivante sous le nez, je dirais que c'est de la connerie, je le pensais encore il y a quinze jours, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence pas vrai ?

Edward haussa un sourcil de manière ironique.

-C'est moi ta preuve vivante ?

Jasper haussa les épaules.

-Qui d'autre ? Il paraît que tu es un dieu ?

Edward grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Un demi-dieu, né d'une déesse et d'un mortel.

Jasper siffla avant de se pencher et de remplir nos verres d'un doux liquide rose, qui avait l'air plus que tentant.

-Dur patrimoine mec, désolé pour toi.

-Et toi ? Bella m'a dit que tu es…comment déjà ?

Il se tourna vers moi en quête d'aide.

-Psychologue.

-A oui, psychologue. C'est un bon travail ?

Ce fut au tour de Jaz d'être gêné. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était bon dans son domaine, ça le foutait mal à l'aise, et Alice et moi en jouions beaucoup.

-Oui, en tout cas, ça paye les factures.

Il nous tendit chacun un verre et Alice arriva juste à temps pour trinquer avec nous. Celle-ci leva son verre dans ma direction et je sentis venir le coup fourré.

-Trinquons ! A Bella, qui a enfin trouvé un mec capable de lui donner ce dont elle a besoin, et à moi, qui suis un petit génie.

Je roulai des yeux, Jasper eut un sourire indulgent et Edward éclata de rire alors que nous choquions nos verres, les uns avec les autres. Je mimai un « tu perds rien pour attendre » à ma meilleure amie avant de prendre une gorgée du nectar le plus doux que je n'avais jamais bu.

-Bon sang ! Ce truc est une tuerie !

Alice me fit un sourire satisfait.

-C'est bon hein ! Mais fais gaffe, ça torche sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je grimaçai. Edward but une gorgée de son verre et hocha la tête.

-Pas mal.

Jasper lui fit un sourire.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà vu mieux.

-On peut le dire, l'hydromel n'est pas le truc le plus fort que je connaisse, bien qu'il soit parfait pour se désaltérer.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Pour se désaltérer ? C'est quoi une boisson forte pour toi ?

Edward se mordilla la lèvre avant de me sourire et ma respiration se bloqua, un court instant.

-Whisky, sans aucun doute.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Vous buviez déjà du whisky à ton époque ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

-Non, mais j'en ai bu plus tard, il y quelques centaines d'années.

Jasper éclata de rire.

-Au moins tu as le goût des bonnes choses, y a pas de doute. L'hydromel, c'est sympa mais ce n'est pas une boisson de mec.

Alice lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Peut-être, mais ça suffira pour ce soir mon petit gars et puis avec un whisky, Bella ne conduira plus droit.

Elle ricana alors que je prenais une moue indignée. Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Dans ce cas, ça sera tout pour ce soir jeune fille, je ne serai pas capable de conduire ton engin même si je le voulais.

-C'est sûr que conduire un attelage, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué. Les chevaux font tout le boulot non ?

Edward haussa un sourcil.

-Tu pourrais bien être surprise ! Que dirais-tu de tenter le coup ? Doit bien y avoir un endroit où on peut monter à cheval ici non ?

Il plissa des yeux en me regardant.

-Rassure-moi, les chevaux, ça existe toujours hein ?

Je roulai des yeux alors que mes amis riaient doucement.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est plus un sport, une passion.

Alice ricana.

-Bella sur un cheval ? Faut prévoir une ambulance pas loin alors !

-Hé !

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

-Allons Bella ! Maladroite comme tu es, tu vas encore bien tomber et te fracturer le crâne, ou te casser une jambe !

Edward fit la grimace.

-On va laisser tomber l'idée je crois.

Je fis la moue et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine dans un geste boudeur.

-Je peux très bien monter à cheval, je l'ai déjà fait quand j'étais jeune, avec Jack.

-Qui est Jack ?

La question venait d'être posée par Edward et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Jack était un sujet douloureux pour moi, un truc qu'on enfouit bien profond, qu'on évite de ressortir et auquel on ne pense pas si on peut faire autrement.

-Jack était son amoureux transi d'amour.

Je soupirai et jetai un regard noir à ma prétendue meilleure amie.

-Vraiment ? Raconte-moi ça !

Je haussai les épaules.

-Y a rien à dire, c'était il y a longtemps.

Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté en me détaillant et je poussai un gémissement. Ce mec avait trop de pouvoir sur moi, un petit regard appuyé et je lui mangeai dans la main…merde c'était injuste.

-Jack était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, nos pères sont copains comme cochons donc on a grandi ensemble.

Je pouvais encore voir aujourd'hui Jack et sa façon de me taquiner. C'était un garçon très mignon, plutôt grand, bien bâti, une peau mâte, des yeux marrons et profonds… Les filles craquaient sur lui, s'extasiant, mais pour moi c'était juste le petit con chiant qui mettait de la boue sur ma robe, qui mangeait avec ses doigts et qui fourrait toujours ses mains dans le capot d'une vieille voiture rouillée.

Un sourire tendre éclaira mon visage l'espace d'un instant avant de se faner et je baissai les yeux.

-Vous n'êtes plus amis ?

Edward avait parlé doucement et je relevai lentement les yeux sur lui.

-Non. Un jour il a décidé qu'il voulait être plus que ça, et moi…non donc…on a arrêté de se voir. Je suis partie à la fac et voilà !

Alice s'installa à mes côtés et prit ma main.

-C'était mieux comme ça, c'était tendu entre vous.

Elle avait raison, Jack et moi ne pouvions plus être amis, du moins, tant qu'il n'était pas passé à autre chose et même si ça faisait longtemps aujourd'hui, cela ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre nous.

-Je ne suis pas surpris.

Je retournai mon attention sur mon apollon. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux rieurs, il était superbe.

-Bella ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'elle ferait tourner la tête à n'importe quel homme, une raison de plus de croire que j'ai raison.

Je secouai un peu la tête, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres, un poids s'envolant de mes épaules. Le sujet Jack était clos, et c'était aussi bien.

-Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur Edward.

-Tous les hommes le sont ma chère Bella.

-Garde ta psychologie à deux balles Jaz. Le jour où je voudrais une psychanalyse, je te sonnerai.

Mon ami ricana.

-Ça sera gratuit pour toi ma chérie.

Je lui envoyai un baiser du bout des doigts et nous éclatâmes tous de rire, simplement détendus et heureux d'être ensemble.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille et je pouvais voir qu'Edward était content d'être venu finalement. Nous quittâmes nos hôtes tard dans la nuit et lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur Alice, j'attirai Edward à moi pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

-Bonne soirée ?

Il me fit un tendre petit sourire.

-Oui, bonne soirée.

-Qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Tu avais tort de t'inquiéter tu vois.

-C'est vrai, tes amis sont gentils, mais je garde mon opinion sur les mecs, en général.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il frotta doucement son nez contre le mien.

-Tu as apprécié Jasper.

Ce n'était pas une question, je savais qu'il l'avait apprécié.

-Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très pausé et de très bien. Je crois qu'Alice et lui se complètent.

Je pouffai un peu dans sa chemise en resserrant ma prise dans son dos.

-Tu veux dire qu'il la tempère.

Je sentis son corps trembler, signe qu'il riait lui aussi.

-Oui, c'était une façon gentille de le dire.

-Tu es un vrai gentilhomme !

Je me dégageai un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et il se pencha sur moi pour sucer doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

-Les pensées que j'ai tout de suite sont loin d'être celles d'un gentleman.

-Ha oui ?

Je pouvais à peine réfléchir clairement tandis que mon cœur martelait à mes tempes comme un tambour sur le champ de bataille.

Il m'embrassa plus durement et lorsque sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche, mon cerveau se liquéfia et toutes pensées cohérentes disparurent dans un claquement de doigts.

Sa langue joua un instant avec la mienne, me tortura de façon divine et lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'avais oublié jusqu'à mon prénom.

-Montons dans ta chariote du diable et rentrons à la maison, j'ai très très hâte de me coucher.

Il me tira par la main et je ne pus faire rien d'autre que le suivre, le cœur retourné, et les jambes flageolantes.

Donnez- moi la force seigneur de résister et de survivre à cette nuit, parce que sans interventions divines…je suis foutue !

* * *

><p>Je peux le faire. Je suis une grande fille, je suis forte et indépendante, je vais donc prendre mon courage à deux mains, lâcher le lavabo (enfin essayer, mes doigts sont crispés dessus) et sortir de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre mon petit copain grec dans ma chambre.<p>

Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison d'Alice et Jasper et qu'Edward m'avait fait bouillir le sang avec son baiser torride, je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain en arrivant chez moi, bien trop peureuse pour en sortir, n'ayant aucune confiance en Edward pour bien se tenir, mais n'ayant surtout pas confiance en moi.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais celle de la déesse qui a mis au monde une telle beauté.

N'importe qui dans ma situation deviendrait marteau, dire non à Edward c'est juste une folie, inimaginable, et pourtant, il le faut, pour lui surtout, mais pour moi aussi.

Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre en sachant que j'aurais pu lui éviter des siècles d'enfermement mais qu'à cause de ma libido, il allait être privé de liberté ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace et puis je l'aimais, je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir.

Je devais dire non. J'avais toujours les menottes au cas où, même si j'aurais adoré l'attacher pour abuser de son corps et pas pour l'empêcher d'abuser du mien…Tu t'égares ma pauvre Bella.

Redevenons lucide ou plutôt, partons sur une base simple que mon cerveau peut accepter facilement vu l'état de mes nerfs.

Dormir avec Edward, autorisé.

Faire sauvagement l'amour…INTERDIT !

Ses mains et sa langue, autorisé (YES !) mais avec prudence…pas sûre d'y arriver.

Le toucher…autorisé et interdit, avec des limites…trop compliqué pour mon pauvre cerveau.

Je soupirai et passai une main sur mon visage en me dévisageant dans la glace.

Ma tête allait exploser à force de cogiter comme ça. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir, que je sorte de cette pièce, et que j'assume.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de déverrouiller la porte et de me diriger à pas lents vers ma chambre. Je stoppai un instant dans la chambranle de la porte et admirai un peu la vue. Edward était couché sur le lit, torse nu, les bras croisé sous sa tête et fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Il était si beau ainsi, en pleine réflexion que c'était presque un crime de le déranger, mais je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête, et ma curiosité l'emporta.

-Une pièce d'argent pour tes pensées.

Il releva la tête et me fit un petit sourire alors que je m'approchai.

-D'argent seulement ? Mes pensées ne valent pas au moins une pièce d'or ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu penses avec autant de concentration.

Un sourire étira son visage.

-Si je te le dis, faudra que je te tues.

Je m'esclaffai.

-Ça vaut la peine de mourir au moins ? Parce que sinon, j'abandonne !

-Dans ce cas, abandonne, ce n'était rien de bien important.

Je penchai ma tête sur le coté pour le détailler un instant mais aucune émotion ne trahissait son visage.

-Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête et je décidai de laisser tomber, bien que je me doutais qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler.

Je grimpai sur le lit à ses côtés et il ouvrit ses bras afin que je vienne me blottir contre lui. Je soupirai d'aise et me nichai tout contre son cœur, ses battements formant une douce mélodie apaisante dans mon oreille.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien lire pour moi ?

Je redressai un peu la tête pour le dévisager. Il me fit un sourire timide.

-J'aimerais beaucoup lire, mais je ne lis pas ta langue alors…

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu entendre ? J'ai des tas de romans.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce que tu veux.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer vers mon salon, où se trouvaient mes deux imposantes bibliothèques. J'avais une idée précise en tête et je sortis le livre de l'une des étagères avec une pointe de satisfaction et retournai dans la chambre auprès de mon amoureux.

Edward regarda la couverture avant de hausser un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On pouvait y voir un adolescent en tunique verte, voler dans les airs, un air de béatitude sur le visage.

-Peter Pan**. C'est un conte, je suis presque sûre que tu vas aimer.

Je savais que personne ne lui avait lu d'histoire lorsqu'il était enfant, un conte ça reste un bon divertissement, même lorsque l'on est adulte.

-D'accord.

Je me calai à nouveau contre lui avant d'ouvrir le livre et d'entamer la lecture de ce qui était sans doute, l'une de mes œuvres préférées. Il était très tard, mais la fatigue avait laissé sa place à la rêverie du pays imaginaire, aux sirènes et au méchant Capitaine Crochet. Lorsque je tournai la dernière page, nous soupirâmes tous deux de dépit, l'histoire était déjà finie.

Je refermai le livre et le posai sur ma table de nuit.

-C'est une jolie histoire.

-Je savais que ça te plairait. Elle existe en film et en dessin animé, on regardera, si tu en as envie.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, j'aimerais assez.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et j'en déposai un sur sa mâchoire. Il resserra doucement son emprise sur moi avant de laisser sa main glisser doucement le long de ma taille, caressant l'étoffe soyeuse de ma petite nuisette bleue nuit, ses doigts chauds laissant une trainée brûlante sur ma peau malgré le tissu. Il fit quelques cercles sur la peau nue de mon genou avant de remonter doucement le long de ma cuisse, dégageant le satin encombrant, cajolant mon ventre, insufflant sa chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je me mordis les lèvres alors qu'Edward ancrait son regard dans le mien, les yeux mi-clos, noirs de désirs, il semblait savourer chaque caresse sur ma peau.

Sa main se posa sur mon sein et il frotta tendrement mon téton de son pouce qui durcit à son contact, faisant monter un peu plus la pression, m'arrachant un petit couinement qui le fit sourire. Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et lorsqu'il me releva un peu pour me retirer mon déshabillé, je me laissai faire comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sans plus aucune volonté.

Edward se coucha sur moi et fiévreuse, je me frottai honteusement contre lui. La friction entre nos deux corps était à la fois douloureuse et fantastiquement excitante, et même si j'avais conscience que j'allais trop loin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter plus, de vouloir lacérer son boxer avec mes ongles, puis d'appuyer sur ses fesses pour qu'il plonge en moi.

Il était plus que prêt, énorme et dur contre ma minette trempée de désir et il grogna un peu avant de prendre ma main qui frottait la base de ses fesses et de la ramener au dessus de ma tête, je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes actes avaient suivi ma pensée.

Edward se décala un peu pour passer à mes côtés et je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il plongea sa main dans ma culotte ses doigts me torturant de milles façons délicieuses, me faisant perdre toutes pensées cohérentes. Je fus prise de spasmes et hurlai lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme, je n'avais jamais, jamais connu ça.

Je redescendais doucement du paradis lorsqu'Edward descendit doucement le long de mon corps, parcourant ma peau de petits baisers mouillés, mordillant, léchant jusqu'à atteindre le petit carré de dentelle, qui protégeait bien faiblement il fallait l'avouer, mes parties intimes.

-Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ma belle.

Si ses doigts ne m'avaient pas tué, sa bouche elle, me laissa sur le carreau. Je dus crier grâce, après le troisième orgasme, complètement ébranlée, incapable de bouger, trouvant à peine la force de garder encore les yeux ouverts.

Edward délaissa son objet de torture pour remonter vers moi et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à mes côtés en soupirant. Je lui donnai un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule et il se tourna vers moi.

-Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit.

Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point la malédiction pouvait peser sur lui.

Ses muscles étaient tendus, son corps trempé de sueur, il avait le regard lourd d'un désir fou, son sexe menaçant d'exploser dans le boxer qui allait bientôt craquer sous l'effort.

Comment pouvait il supporter de me voir jouir, de me donner autant de plaisir alors qu'il devait contrôler son corps pour ne pas laisser l'orgasme l'envahir ?

Je pouvais avoir tout le plaisir que je voulais et lui non.

Trouvant ça vraiment injuste, je me redressai un peu sur un coude et l'embrassai avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable, voulant lui donner quelque chose, lui laisser un sentiment de frustration était une honte que je voulais corriger, même un peu.

Il poussa un gémissement avec de me repousser doucement et de se pousser loin de moi. J'étais un peu interdite par ce rejet jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il tremblait, les yeux fermés et qu'il serrait le drap de ses poings.

Vraiment honteuse cette fois, je tendis le bras pour toucher timidement son dos, mais je retirai vite ma main lorsque je le sentis se raidir puis s'éloigner encore un peu plus de moi.

-Je suis désolée Edward…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Ma voix ne s'éleva pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Je le vis inspirer profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux, et de me regarder.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella, c'est moi…ça commence.

Je me mordis la lèvre et je sentis les larmes affluer sous mes paupières. J'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais j'étais incapable de faire un geste, je ne voulais surtout pas rajouter à son malaise.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas, il tendit la main vers moi et attrapa la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je lui serrai en retour, de toutes mes forces.

-Je crois…qu'il va falloir se contenter de baisers chastes et d'étreinte avec tes vêtements.

Il avait une mine désolée et j'explosai de rire alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour chasser ses larmes îet me rapprochai un peu, afin de poser ma main droite sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à mon contact et soupira doucement.

-Je suis prête à tout pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses traits.

-Je ne te mérite pas Bella.

Je roulais des yeux.

-Tu es un idiot Edward Masen si c'est ce que tu penses.

Son sourire devint plus grand.

-Tant que je suis ton idiot, ça me va. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Un baiser chaste, mais tendre, qui me fit soupirer puis il se leva et quitta maladroitement la chambre, d'une démarche incertaine qui me serra un peu plus le cœur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite !<em>**

*Cette boisson est l'une des premières boissons alcoolisées que l'homme ait bu. Les premières traces de production d'hydromel remontent à l'âge du bronze, au Danemark. Une des premières recettes écrites nous vient d'Aristote en 350 av. J.-C.[1].

Dans la mythologie nordique, les walkyries remplissent les cornes d'hydromel, durant le festin des dieux.

****Peter Pan** est un personnage fictif créé par l'auteur écossais J. M. Barrie, apparu pour la première fois dans le roman _The Little White Bird_ (_Le Petit Oiseau Blanc_ [1]), puis dans la pièce éponyme et enfin dans le roman _Peter and Wendy_, plus connu sous le titre _Peter Pan_. Le personnage et l'œuvre ont ensuite été adaptés à de nombreuses reprises au théâtre, au cinéma, ou encore en bande dessinée. le nom « Pan » rappelait le demi-dieu grec de la Nature ^^(héhé non, disney l'a juste piqué mdr)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous ! Dsl je manque de temps en ce moment pour vous répondre, je dirais juste un grand merci pour votre soutien sans faille, je vous adore !**_

_**Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je sais, cela vous aura parut un peu court mais parfois, il vaut mieux faire court et (j'espère) bien, que trop long qui rime à rien (oh la vache je fais des rimes lol)**_

_**Est-ce quelques unes d'entre vous vont à Paris voir Rob dimanche ? Perso je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde donc si je ne suis pas dedans, je serais dehors, ça pourrait etre sympa de rencontrer certaines d'entre vous.**_

_**Bonne lecture et si vous fonçez vers Paris, bon week-end !**_

CHAPITRE 5

Les jours qui suivirent furent idylliques si on oubliait le manque dû au sexe inexistant dans notre relation. J'avais repris la correction de mes manuscrits le matin et je consacrais mes après-midi à Edward, lui faisant découvrir la ville, et toutes les choses dont il ignorait l'existence, comme le baseball, les jeux vidéos ou les manèges à sensations.

Je le sentais heureux, bien qu'un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude et je savais que le manque commençait à se faire rudement sentir. Il y avait quinze jours qu'il était avec moi maintenant, et chaque jour qui passait nous poussait irrévocablement vers le moment où il faudrait sortir les menottes du placard. J'étais terrifiée à cette idée, terrifiée de devoir l'enchaîner, le regarder souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je savais que ça arriverait bientôt, il avait se tic nerveux de sans arrêt bouger la jambe dans de petits à-coups, il se rongeait les ongles, et il se retournait sans cesse la nuit dans son sommeil, ses gestes envers moi étaient tendres mais prudents, trop prudents.

C'était juste une question de temps…de très peu de temps.

-Ha ! Je commençais à croire que vous n'alliez pas venir !

Nous étions samedi soir, et nous venions de nous glisser tant bien que mal au milieu de dizaines de corps humains qui se trémoussaient dans le nouveau club à la mode nommé l'Eclipse, pour rejoindre Jaz et Alice.

Je n'étais vraiment une fille de la nuit. Je ne raffolais pas des boîtes de nuit mais Alice avait appelé, me disant qu'il fallait absolument que nous venions ce soir, que l'on ne s'était pas vu de la semaine, blablaba et j'avais cédé, comme toujours.

-C'est la jungle ce club ! Il nous a presque fallu un char d'assaut pour passer et vous retrouver.

Elle éclata de rire et me serra un instant contre elle avant de planter un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella ! Je me doutais que tu avais mieux à faire que venir voir ta vieille copine hein mais bon…

Elle jeta un regard suggestif à Edward et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Je regardai Edward mais il était occupé avec Jaz, heureusement !

-Oh la coquine ! Je veux tout savoir Swan !

Je haussai les épaules en prenant ce que j'espérais une mine nonchalante.

-Y a rien à dire, on n'a pas le droit tu te souviens ?

Alice fit la moue et me lança un coup d'œil dubitatif.

-Mouais, j'arriverais bien à te faire avouer et tu le sais.

Je roulai des yeux avant de m'approcher de Jasper et de lui dire bonjour alors qu'Alice faisait de même avec Edward. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et je pus voir le teint de mon adonis se colorer gentiment alors qu'il me jetait un coup d'œil timide. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, attrapai sa main et nous nous installâmes sur les sièges en face de mes deux amis.

Edward regarda un peu autour de lui, détaillant les gens et l'endroit et je me pressai un peu contre lui.

-Alors ? Comment trouves-tu la jeunesse dorée de la ville ?

-Déroutante.

Son ton était calme mais il plissait des yeux et n'avait pas l'air ravi du spectacle.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai déjà vu des endroits semblables à mon époque, mais il n'y avait pas de musique assourdissante.

-Vraiment ? Quel genre d'endroit ?

Il parut embarrassé et je haussai un sourcil de plus en plus curieuse.

-On appelait ça des bordels.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de lui frapper l'épaule.

-Edward Masen petit fripon ! Je suis choquée par ton sens de la…débauche !

Il éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-C'était bien avant que je me marie, et je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, avec Kyrian.

-Et bien c'est du beau ! J'imagine le tableau d'ici !

Son sourire se fana et je sus qu'il pensait à sa vie d'autre fois, à son ami disparu et peut-être…à sa femme aussi.

Je me sentis tout à coup jalouse. Ce qui était vraiment ridicule, cette femme était morte depuis des siècles, mais il l'avait aimé, tendrement et passionnément, et j'étais surtout jalouse de ça. Je détournai les yeux pour fixer les danseurs qui évoluaient à quelques mètres de nous et laissait mon esprit dériver un moment.

Comment avait été sa femme ? Sûrement merveilleusement belle, sensible, intelligente, et amoureuse, amoureuse comme une folle au point de mettre fin à sa vie lorsqu'elle croyait l'avoir perdu.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir rivaliser avec ça.

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que Jasper déposait un verre devant moi et le remerciai d'un sourire. Je pris une gorgée de mon jus d'ananas et me retournai vers Edward alors qu'il se penchait pour me parler à l'oreille.

-Tu viens danser ?

Je fis une grimace et Edward sourit.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

Je secouai un peu la tête.

-C'est pas ça, mais je ne danse pas…je ne suis pas douée pour ça, ou alors seule avec Alice…à l'abri des regards…et saoûle.

Je repensai à mon anniversaire et jetai un coup d'œil à Alice. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je roulai des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tout est dans le cavalier.

-Tu sais danser ?

En même temps, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. Est-ce qu'il y avait un seul truc que cet homme ne savait pas faire ?

Il me tira par la main pour m'obliger à me lever et me traîna sur la piste de danse. Il me colla contre lui et nous évoluâmes un peu au centre de la piste. Edward dansait à merveille, il avait manifestement le rythme dans la peau et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. La moitié des femmes présentes sur la piste me jetaient un regard noir.

-Tu n'as pas appris ça dans ton camp de guerrier n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est un cadeau à ma naissance de Terpsichore**.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Qui ça ?

-Terpsichore, la déesse de la danse.

-Ouah ! Moi à ma naissance ma mère a eu des bodies et des peluches.

Edward eut un sourire triste.

-J'aurais préféré moi aussi.

Mon sourire se fana et je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Nous dansâmes un moment puis repus, je le suppliai de me ramener à notre table et il s'exécuta en riant. Je terminai mon verre d'une traite tellement j'avais chaud et Jasper éclata de rire.

-Quelle descente Bella ! Heureusement que c'est juste du jus de fruit !

-Edward voulait ma peau !

Je lui lançai un regard faussement méchant et il prit une gorgée de son verre, son regard rieur ancré dans le mien.

-Tu danses à merveille Edward.

Edward se tortilla sur son siège, gêné et Jasper lança un regard appuyé à sa femme.

-Et moi ?

Alice se tourna pour le regarder, confuse.

-Quoi toi ?

-Je croyais que tu aimais ma façon de danser.

Il avait l'air d'un gamin boudeur et Alice l'attira contre elle.

-J'adore ta façon de danser, surtout quand tu tortilles ton joli petit cul !

Jasper rougis de plaisir et moi et Edward les regardions d'un air amusé. Jaz se reprit, fit un sourire sexy à sa femme et lui tendit la main.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse Madame ?

Alice mit sa main dans la sienne, un sourire resplendissant au coin des lèvres.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur.

Ils se levèrent et je les regardai s'éloigner sur la piste, d'un air rêveur. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je lui souris. Il captura ma bouche pour un baiser lent et tendre et je me laissai aller contre lui. Sa bouche sentait le whisky et je soupirai d'aise alors que sa langue caressait doucement la mienne. Il se retira trop vite à mon goût et nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux, indifférents au monde autour de nous, seuls dans notre bulle de bonheur. J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'éclate jamais.

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent au bout d'un petit moment et Jaz se lança dans une conversation sur les bagnoles qu'Edward écoutait attentivement, décrivant tout un tas de machin qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais qui fascinait manifestement mon petit ami.

Je décidai d'aller me chercher à boire au bar et priai pour qu'avec un peu de chance, ils aient fini lorsque je reviendrais. Je tapai sur l'épaule d'Edward.

-Je vais me chercher un autre verre, tu veux quelque chose ?

Il me montra son verre encore plein de whisky et je hochai la tête avec un sourire, ayant compris le message. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et me levai. J'arrivai au bar après un vrai parcours du combattant et hélai le barman pour commander un coca.

-Bella Swan ? C'est bien toi ?

Je me retournai en entendant mon nom et réprimai tout juste une grimace devant la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Mike Newton, ancien camarade de lycée me faisait face et il n'avait absolument pas changé. Déjà à l'époque, je n'étais pas l'une de ses fans et aujourd'hui, mon aversion pour lui n'avait pas diminué. Il me dévisageait avec un air lubrique teinté d'envie et je fis malgré moi un pas en arrière, me demandant comment échapper à la conversation.

Est-ce que « non désolée vous faites erreur » était une option ? J'avais un doute, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée, j'étais toujours la même Bella, cette réponse ne passerait pas.

Je soupirai, mis un masque de circonstance et lançai avec le ton le plus courtois dont j'étais capable.

-Tiens salut, ça faisait longtemps !

Pas assez bordel, mais la phrase parut lui faire plaisir.

-Ouais c'est clair ! Comment tu vas ? Tu vis à Seattle ?

Non pas du tout abruti, je vis sur Mars ! Ca c'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire, mais à la place je répondis…

-Oui, et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais depuis un an maintenant, Forks ne me manque pas !

J'étais malheureusement d'accord avec ça.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! On devrait sortir ensemble un soir, boire un verre, on parlerait du bon vieux temps !

Plutôt m'ouvrir les veines avec un silex ou boire de l'acide que de sortir avec ce crétin.

-Tu sais, je vis avec mon petit ami et il est plutôt jaloux donc…je ne crois pas que ça pourrait se faire.

Il me fit un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos et se rapprocha de moi en faisant deux pas, me bloquant contre le comptoir.

-Allons Bella, déjà au lycée tu disais que tu avais un petit copain, mais c'est drôle, personne ne l'a jamais vu.

Je pinçai les lèvres et le regardai d'un air mauvais, toute prétendue sympathie disparut. Ce mec était en plus d'être crétin, un mufle.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, bonne soirée Mike, et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir.

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour me dégager mais il m'attrapa par le bras en me regardant méchamment.

-Attends voir une minute…

-Lâche-la !

Edward apparut tout à coup à mes côtés et Mike le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil avant de me lâcher lentement.

-T'es qui toi !

-Son petit ami, et je te conseille de foutre le camp et vite.

Son ton était calme mais je pouvais sentir la colère irradier de son corps et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça tourne en pugilat. Mike cet abruti ce mit à ricaner.

-C'est ça ton mec Bella ? Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de toi, dans le genre qui n'a rien dans le froc, tout à fait ton style.

Edward fit un pas en avant mais je posai une main contre son torse.

-Allons-nous en Edward, s'il te plait.

-Ouais c'est ça Edward, rentre comme un bon toutou !

Edward eut un rire jaune.

-Je ne crois pas que tu saches dans quoi tu te lance.

Je voulais qu'il dégage. Il ne savait pas ce dont Edward était capable et même si je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre, j'en avais une vague idée qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-T'as pas de couilles au point de laisser parler ta gonzesse à ta place mec ?

Crétin, ce mec est un crétin.

-Il te faut un vrai mec Bella, un capable de te faire grimper aux rideaux, pas une lopette de bas étage.

En un éclair, Edward se jeta sur Mike et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le propulsa sur au moins trois mètres. Mike se releva en grognant et voulu foncer sur Edward qui esquiva avant d'attraper son bras et de lui tourner dans le dos, le tordant dans un angle qui devait être vraiment douloureux. Edward eut un sourire froid qui me donna la chair de poule alors que Mike gémissait doucement.

-Tu sais, une petite torsion dans le bon sens et les os se broient comme des brindilles de bois.

Son ton était calme et il ne semblait fournir aucun effort alors que Mike haletait comme un bœuf.

-Déconne pas mec ! Tu me fais mal !

Les gens autour de nous nous dévisageaient bouche bée, mais aucun d'eux ne chercha à intervenir. J'étais terrorisée mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Edward était tellement loin à cet instant du garçon adorable et sexy qui vivait avec moi. Il était redevenu le général macédonien froid qui avait jadis gagné toutes szes batailles. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pouvait arracher le bras de Mike avec un simple mouvement.

-Excuse-toi.

Je jetai un regard à Edward mais il avait les yeux rivés sur sa proie, calme, mais concentré.

-Ok ok ! Je m'excuse !

Je posai une main sur le bras libre d'Edward.

-Lâche le Edward, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse mal. Ce genre de chose arrivait tout le temps dans le passé, mais de nos jours, c'était la prison assurée.

-Là d'où je viens, on massacre les mecs comme toi le matin au petit dej !

Il le relâcha et Mike tituba en faisant plusieurs fois en arrière, les larmes aux yeux, massant son bras douloureux.

J'eus presque pitié de lui.

-Casse-toi.

Mike obtempéra et prit limite ses jambes à son cou. Edward prit ma main et se fraya un passage à travers la foule pour me traîner dehors. Nous étions presque arrivés à la voiture lorsqu'il prononça enfin un son.

-J'aurais dû lui arracher la tête.

Il gromela doucement et je soupirai.

-Edward…

Il lâcha ma main et passa la sienne dans ses cheveux d'un geste rageur.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ai laissé filé pour toi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas finir le boulot ! J'ai trucidé des tas de types bien moins minables que ce mec et aujourd'hui…

Je me rapprochai et touchai doucement son épaule mais il se dégagea, tournant en rond devant moi, en serrant les poings.

-Aujourd'hui tu ne peux plus faire ça, tu dois juste l'accepter, le monde a changé et on ne peut plus tuer quelqu'un juste parce que c'est un crétin.

-Qui a dit ça ? C'est stupide !

Il roula des yeux et je soupirai.

-Ca s'appelle le progrès, le civisme.

Il secoua un peu sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas d'ici ! Mes lois ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes, je ne comprends pas ton monde et pourtant je dois faire avec ! C'est injuste, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis !

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas s'adapter, qu'il ne voudrait peut-être pas rester ici avec moi. Mais aurait-il le choix ? Pourrait-il repartir dans son époque ? Il était un demi dieu après tout, il pourrait peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui ferait ça pour lui.

L'idée de ne plus l'avoir avec moi m'était intolérable, mais l'idée qu'il puisse être malheureux était encore pire. S'il fallait qu'il reparte pour être heureux, alors je le laisserais partir.

-J'ai le cul entre deux chaises et je déteste ça ! Pas un dieu, mais pas humain non plus ! Je n'ai jamais été à ma place nulle part ! Je veux juste trouver un endroit où rester, où je me sente accepté, où quelqu'un voudrait de moi.

Il avait l'air désemparé et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Moi je veux de toi.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien.

-C'est faux Bella, tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi.

Je serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans la chair de ma paume.

-Ne crois pas savoir mieux que moi ce que je veux Edward, je sais ce que je veux, et c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard avant qu'il ne capitule et baisse les yeux. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et le pris dans mes bras, mes mains se nouant dans son dos, ma tête se posant contre son torse. Il soupira et me rendit mon étreinte, me serrant contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

-Tu ne dois pas douter de moi.

Je fermai un instant les yeux et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Je suis désolé.

Je redressai un peu la tête pour lui sourire.

-Tu es pardonné.

Il me fit un sourire en retour avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Ça ne serait pas simple mais je l'aimais, et je ferais tout pour qu'il le comprenne.

* * *

><p>Quel bonheur d'être enfin chez soi !<p>

J'étais sortie avec Alice tout l'après midi pour une course folle à travers les boutiques de la ville et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que j'étais vannée. Cette fille avait une passion pour le shopping qui frisait l'obsession et même si elle savait que je détestais ça, elle ne ratait pas une occasion de me trainer acheter pulls, robes, lingeries et compagnie à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait mettre la main sur moi. Elle avait été ravie que j'accepte de venir et pour être honnête, j'avais dit oui car je l'avais pas mal délaissée pour rester avec Edward depuis qu'il était sorti du livre pour être mon esclave sexuel. Nous avions l'habitude de nous voir au moins deux fois par semaine et même si j'adorai passer du temps avec Edward, Alice et sa folie de lutin déjanté m'avait manqué.

Je claquai la porte de l'appartement et lâchai mes quatre sacs bourrés de fringues qu'Alice m'avait aidé à choisir tout en remerciant le ciel d'avoir pu limiter les dépenses. C'était mon banquier qui allait être content.

-Edward ?

-Je suis là !

L'appel venait de la chambre et je posai mon sac à main et mes clés sur la table basse avant de me diriger dans cette direction. La porte n'était pas fermée mais ce que je vis me coupa les jambes et je stoppai dans mon élan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était assis sur le lit, en jean et en tee-shirt, pieds nus, alors qu'il avait attaché sa main droite à la tête de lit.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, je n'arrive pas à menotter l'autre main.

Il était pâle et il transpirait, la sueur perlant sur son front.

-Edward…Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, quelque chose d'autre à faire ! Tu…

-Bella s'il te plait. Ca commence à être de plus en plus dur. Bientôt, je sais que je ne le supporterai plus, tu dois le faire, pour ta sécurité.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je secouai doucement la tête.

-C'est tellement injuste !

Il eut un petit rire.

-Ce qui est injuste c'est moi te suppliant de m'attacher au lit ! J'aurais préféré le faire dans d'autres circonstances !

Cet aveu m'arracha un sourire et je roulai des yeux.

-Tu es incorrigible !

Il haussa les épaules.

-On ne se refait pas.

Je m'approchai timidement alors qu'il me regardait intensément et une fois près de lui, j'attrapai sa main en soupirant et la lui attachai, le privant de toute liberté.

Il me fit un sourire triste avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est bien, merci Bella.

Je fermai un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça.

-Très bien.

Sa voix était douce et je tendis la main pour caresser doucement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à mon contact et poussa un petit gémissement. Je retirai ma main, la mort dans l'âme. Il soupira et se pencha un peu plus en arrière, s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

-Tu veux un oreiller de plus ?

-Non ça va.

-Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je cuisine quelque chose ?

Je me tordis les mains d'angoisse, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

-Bella, ça va. Je n'ai besoin de rien ok ?

-Ok. Mais ça me rend folle de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Il y a quelque chose, que tu peux faire pour moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, rongeant mon frein.

-Tu veux bien, lire pour moi ?

Je me détendis et acquiesçai avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Surprends-moi.

Je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre ma bibliothèque et parcourus un instant mes livres du regard avant de sourire et d'en empoigner un. Edward avait fermé les yeux lorsque je revins dans la chambre et il les rouvrit en m'entendant arriver.

-J'ai trouvé L'Iliade*.

-Chante pour moi oh déesse.

Je souris et m'approchai afin de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'étais sûre que tu connaissais.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est un classique, j'aime beaucoup.

-Alors c'est tant mieux.

Je commençai à lire et Edward ferma les yeux semblant se détendre. Il s'endormit au bout de seulement un petit quart d'heure de lecture, le visage calme et paisible, ses mains toujours attachées à la tête de lit. Je fermai le livre et le posai sur ma table de chevet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, j'aurais pu rester des heures à l'admirer. Il était devenu tout pour moi, mon monde, ma vie. Je devais réussir, nous devions rompre le sortilège, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui désormais. Je voulais lui donner une nouvelle vie, une vie remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Je voulais qu'il devienne mon époux, je voulais devenir la mère de ses enfants. Je voulais tout ça et plus encore, je prendrai tout ce qu'il voudrait bien m'offrir.

J'aurais voulu poser mes mains sur lui, caresser son visage, déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais je n'osais pas de peur de le réveiller. J'avais parfois du mal à croire qu'il était réel, qu'un homme comme lui pouvait vouloir d'une fille comme moi, nous ne jouions pas dans la même catégorie. Il était un demi dieu, qui aurait fait pâlir la beauté d'un ange, alors que j'étais juste une banale petite humaine, juste moi, juste Bella.

Je décidai de le laisser dormir et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour me rendre au salon. Je flânai devant la télé depuis dix minutes environ lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la chambre et je me levai d'un bond, manquant de tomber puis détalai en courant jusqu'à Edward.

-Bella !

Il gémissait doucement mon prénom, le corps secoué de spasmes et je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, tremblante de frayeur.

-Edward je suis là !

Je caressai ses cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux, ancrant un regard noir et hanté dans le mien.

-J'ai mal, ne me laisse pas.

Les larmes menaçant de déborder, je hochai fébrilement la tête.

-Je reste là mon amour, je te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux, un gémissement siffla à travers ses lèvres et je chassai une larme qui roulait doucement sur ma joue.

Cette fois nous y étions, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir gérer.

* * *

><p>Ca faisait trois jours qu'Edward était malade, trois jours que j'étais là, impuissante à le regarder.<p>

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager, je ne pouvais même plus le toucher pour lui témoigner mon affection et mon réconfort, le moindre petit geste de ma part le faisait souffrir. J'étais juste spectatrice, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

-Comment pouvez-vous le laisser dans cet état !

Je hurlai en m'adressant à la lune et je savais que j'avais l'air d'une démente, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre là haut.

-Cupidon par l'amour de dieu ! Tu es son frère !

Je ne pouvais pas croire que personne ne viendrait, qu'ils le regardaient peut-être de là où ils étaient, buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé alors qu'Edward se tordait de douleur sur mon lit.

-Aphrodite je vous en supplie ! Je suis sûre que vous pouvez le soulager, c'est votre fils ! C'est votre devoir de mère !

Un éclair aveuglant illumina la pièce et je me retournai en sursautant, une main sur le cœur, la peur que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

La femme la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue se tenait au pied de mon lit, regardant Edward, une tristesse profonde sur les traits de son visage. Elle tendit doucement la main vers lui puis se ravisa avant de le toucher, fermant le poing, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda de haut en bas avec une sorte d'ironie teintée de dégoût et je me sentis indignée, il était clair qu'elle était en train de me juger.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour lui vous savez.

Sa voix était calme et douce, mais cela n'ôtait en rien le mépris dans ses mots. Je décidai de ne pas relever, je ne voulais pas m'embarquer là dedans.

-Il souffre, vous devez l'aider, vous devez faire quelque chose !

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Je la dévisageai un instant, bouche bée. Est-ce que cette femme était vraiment en train de me demander pourquoi elle devrait soulager les souffrances de son enfant ? Est-ce qu'une déesse pouvait être à ce point aussi égoïste ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas eu devant moi, mais de toute évidence Edward avait raison. Sa mère se moquait de tout, et de tout le monde.

-Mais…Parce qu'il est votre fils, la chair de votre chair !

Elle darda un regard furieux sur moi et je la vis serrer les poings.

-Allez donc le lui dire ! Lui qui me méprise tant ! Lui qui a prêté allégeance à Athéna* alors qu'il sait très bien que je la déteste ! Vous savez qu'il a refusé de me demander de l'aide depuis toutes ces années ? Il est tellement fier qu'il croit qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi !

Je soupirai alors qu'elle écumait presque de rage.

-Il est plutôt têtu, je pense qu'il a de qui tenir. C'est un jeune homme incroyablement fort et courageux mais c'est vous qui l'avez façonné ainsi, et aujourd'hui, vous le punissez pour ça, c'est incroyablement injuste !

Elle fronça les sourcils et me détailla plus attentivement.

-Je pense que je sais ce qu'il voit en vous.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais toutes trace d'animosité avait disparu sur son visage et je m'en réjouissais juste.

-Si je le libère de la douleur, vous me le prendrez pour toujours et si je ne le fais pas, il sera perdu pour nous deux.

Elle reporta son attention sur son fils.

-Je voulais juste son amour, je voulais juste qu'il m'appelle maman. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes Edward.

Elle tendit à nouveau son bras mais alla jusqu'au bout de son geste cette fois et caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Edward poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et elle retira précipitamment sa main, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Prendrez-vous soin de lui pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Il était évident que je le ferais, elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander.

Elle hocha la tête et inspira profondément avant de se pencher sur mon petit ami. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles en grec puis déposa un baiser sur front avant de placer sa main sur son torse. Edward hurla et convulsa un instant alors qu'une lumière puissante le traversait avant de retomber inerte sur le lit. Je fus prise de panique mais je vis son corps se relâcher doucement, les menottes s'ouvrirent et sa respiration se fit calme, enfin.

Je m'approchai de lui en larmes lorsqu'il fut prit d'une quinte de toux et ouvrit les yeux en regardant d'un air affolé autour de lui. Il avait froid, il tremblait en claquant des dents, la fièvre tombée d'un coup, avait refroidit son corps. Je tirai sur la couette et l'en enveloppai, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ta mère t'a libéré.

Il me regarda, ahuri.

-Vraiment ? Mais…comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je lui fis un sourire tendre et caressais ses cheveux.

-Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Il fronça les sourcils et resta un instant sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva ensuite les yeux sur moi.

-C'est toi qui l'as appelée ?

Je fis une grimace et me mordit doucement la lèvre. Allait-il être fâché si je disais la vérité ? En même temps, je n'étais pas très douée pour le mensonge, on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu vas être en colère si je dis oui ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Donc elle n'est pas venue de son plein gré.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que sa mère s'était sentie obligée de l'aider.

-Elle l'a fait pour toi, parce qu'elle le voulait, pas parce que je lui as demandé. Ta mère n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite, et puis, je ne suis qu'une fragile petite humaine.

J'avais dit la dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie et cela marcha car un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se redressa un peu.

-Tu es ma fragile petite chose.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je rabattis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, espérant cacher mon embarras. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa tendrement, dans un baiser si doux qui me fit comprendre à quel point il pouvait tenir à moi. Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira longuement.

-Tu as encore mal ?

Il se recula un peu et secoua la tête.

-Non, je me sens plutôt bien.

Il fit mine de se lever mais je le retins par le bras.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-J'ai besoin de faire un tour au petit coin, et une douche ne serait pas du luxe non plus je pense.

Je le relâchai, honteuse.

-Un bain te réchaufferait.

Il me fit son sourire en coin si craquant.

-J'adorerais un bain, si tu le prends avec moi.

Je roulai des yeux alors qu'il éclatait de rire, soulagée de le voir à nouveau avoir des pensées lubriques, signe qu'il allait mieux.

-Très bien don juan, je vais faire couler l'eau.

Il fit mine de se lever mais ses jambes flageolèrent et il retomba assis sur le lit le souffle court, le corps tremblant.

-Edward ?

Je portai une main inquiète à son visage et il me fit un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis levé trop vite, c'est tout.

-Je vais t'aider.

Le manque de nourriture et la fièvre avaient affaiblit son corps et il était trop faible pour se déplacer seul. Il ne protesta pas lorsque je passai un bras autour de sa taille et que je l'aidai à se mettre debout. Je le dirigeai vers les toilettes puis l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'elle se remplissait. Je l'installai ensuite dans l'eau chaude avant de me déshabiller et de plonger à mon tour dans la baignoire, collant mon torse contre son dos, alors qu'il se laissait aller contre moi, en fermant les yeux.

Il cessa de grelotter au bout de quelques instants alors que je caressais doucement sa poitrine, avec un gant de toilette.

-Ca fait du bien.

Sa voix était basse et rauque et je sentis mon corps s'enflammer. Il voulut me prendre le gant des mains mais je l'en empêchai.

-Non laisse-moi m'occuper de toi pour une fois, profite juste.

Je le lavai avec application et lorsque je frôlai son sexe tendu, il feula doucement et ferma les yeux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le soulager, juste le toucher mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser jouir, il allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour ça.

-Désolée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Son regard plongea dans le mien.

-Embrasse-moi Bella.

Je le dévisageai un peu, inquiète.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il se contenta de se rapprocher et de toucher mes lèvres des siennes, attendant sagement que je l'embrasse. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et je laissai mon instinct me guider, picorant sa bouche, alors que notre baiser se faisait plus intense, ma langue partit à la découverte de la sienne, la caressant amoureusement. J'appréciais le fait qu'il me laisse au commande, il était loin d'être passif, mais il se laissait faire, faisant ce que moi je voulais et je devais avouer que j'aimais prendre le contrôle. Je mis fin à notre baiser pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, laissant des traces brûlantes le long de son cou pour lui faire un joli suçon, ça faisait trop longtemps que je voulais le marquer comme mien. Sa respiration était lourde et je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet, pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, me laissant le torturer jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite de la marque rouge vif qu'avait prit sa peau. Je déposai quelques baisers sur son torse et me redressai pour le regarder, avec un sourire satisfait.

Ses yeux étaient noirs mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Toutefois, je me sentis stupide sur le coup, je m'étais laissée débordée.

-Tu es une petite coquine Isabella Swan.

Il me fit un sourire et je me détendis, décidée à jouer.

Je pris une moue aguichante.

-Ça se pourrait. Tu vas me donner la fessée ?

-Non, mais je pourrais te marquer, et je choisirais un endroit beaucoup moins visible que ton cou si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Je voyais parfaitement et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je tendis une main et caressais sa joue.

-Je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien et puis, je ne risque plus de perdre la boule, bien que je puisse mourir de frustration.

Il sourit avec malice et j'éclatai de rire.

-Il va falloir que tu reprennes des forces, et que tu te reposes, on verra ensuite.

Il fit la moue et je ricanais encore un peu.

-Tu es dure avec moi.

Je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et me levai pour sortir de la baignoire. Je me drapai dans une serviette de bain et me retournai vers Edward pour le voir me fixer, attentif.

-Tu es très belle tu sais.

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau et baissai les yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi Bella.

Je relevai timidement les yeux et lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tant que je suis belle à tes yeux, je me fiche du reste.

Il me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin.

-Tu es ma princesse guerrière.

J'éclatai de rire et lui tendis la main.

-Viens ici mon homme, on va aller te nourrir.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et je la serrai en retour, fort. Tant que je serais en vie je ferais tout pour le protéger, le choyer, j'allais m'occuper de lui, et il allait vite se remettre.

Il sortit de la baignoire et se laissa aller un instant contre moi alors que je recouvrais sa taille d'une serviette pour ne pas qu'il chope froid. Son odeur était enivrante et je me laissai aller un instant à le serrer contre moi, inspirant à pleins poumons, ancrant pour toujours en moi son parfum.

Je savais maintenant avec certitude que nous allions réussir, il pouvait s'accrocher à moi, jamais je ne le lâcherais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre à jeudi prochain pour la suite<em>**

*L iliade Le texte a probablement été rédigé entre 850 et 750 av. J.-C. (dates déjà mentionnées par Hérodote), soit quatre siècles après la période à laquelle les historiens font correspondre la guerre mythique qu'il relate.

Le thème de l'épopée est la guerre de Troie dans laquelle s'affrontent les Achéens venus de toute la Grèce et les Troyens et leurs alliés, chaque camp étant soutenu par diverses divinités comme Athéna, Poséidon ou Apollon. Après un siège de dix ans, le sort des armes hésite encore dans de multiples combats collectifs ou individuels où s'illustrent des figures comme Ajax, Hector ou Patrocle. Finalement les Achéens l'emportent grâce à la victoire d'Achille qui tue le chef troyen en combat singulier.


	6. Chapter 6

**_bonjour à vous tous ! Me revoilà avec la fin de cette fic, je vous rermercie de l'avoir suivie et d'avoir apprécié, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous faire un petit peu découvrir l'univers du cercle des immortels. _**

**_J'ai manqué d'énergie pour vous répondre entre mon week-end à Paris (c'était une expérience inoubliable, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point Rob peut-etre adorable et sexy lol) et des petits soucis de santé, (c'est vraiment pas mon année, j'aurais de quoi me souvenir de mes 31 ans), mea culpa, je promet de me rattraper sur ma prochaine histoire._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez la fin de cette fic, et vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je ne pense pas poster quelque chose d'ici l'année prochaine._**

**_Bonne lecture et à très bientot_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

Les jours passaient de plus en plus vite. Edward et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble, profitant l'un de l'autre, savourant chaque moment, comme si c'était le dernier. Je lui avais déniché un livre en grec et il m'en lisait un peu le soir, m'apprenant quelques mots ainsi qu'une étonnante façon de boire de la vodka… Je lui appris à lire l'anglais en échange et à jouer au strip-poker. J'avais essayé de lui enseigner la conduite mais après plusieurs essais, j'eus pitié de ma voiture, il était évident qu'il ne serait jamais doué pour ça, et nous laissâmes tomber l'idée.

C'était tellement simple de vivre avec lui, tellement simple pour nous d'être un couple que j'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu rien d'autre, je ne pouvais même plus repenser au temps où il n'avait pas été dans ma vie et surtout, surtout, je n'imaginais pas mon avenir sans lui.

J'avais un doute cependant, je ne savais pas ce que lui voulait. Cela me tracassait et trois jours avant la fin du mois qu'il venait de passer avec moi, je lui posais la question.

Il était concentré sur un livre en anglais, essayant de déchiffrer son sens par lui-même. Il était extrêmement séduisant ainsi, concentré, le front plissé, la mine sérieuse et j'avais délaissé mon livre pour pouvoir l'admirer. Toutes ces pensées allaient me rendre folle, je devais savoir.

-Est-ce que tu pourras repartir dans ton époque, une fois libre ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, l'air vraiment étonné.

-Dans mon époque, tu veux dire en macédoine ?

Je hochais la tête en mordillant doucement ma lèvre inférieure.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Il avait l'air perplexe et je tachais de trouver les mots.

-C'est là d'où tu viens, tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu ne comprenais pas mon monde que nos lois te dépassaient, je me suis dis que peut-être ta mère…ou quelqu'un d'autre, pourrait t'aider à repartir dans l'antiquité.

Je baissais les yeux et fixais un instant la couverture de mon roman. Le chardon et le tartan, de Diana Gabaldon* paraissait me narguer, après tout, il était bien question d'une femme qui fait un bon dans le passé non ? Je n'avais pas envisagé la chose comme ça mais peut-être que je pourrais le suivre ? Sa mère pourrait lui accorder une faveur et nous pourrions ainsi être ensemble. Je me doutais que cela me ferait un choc de devoir vivre à une époque si différente et lointaine de la mienne, mais je le ferais pour Edward, j'étais presque sûre de dire oui sans avoir à y réfléchir.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon menton et Edward releva doucement mon visage afin d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-Bella qui te dit que je veux repartir là-bas ? Est-ce que je t'ai donné le moindre signe concernant le fait que je ne me plairais pas ici ?

Je grimaçais doucement.

-Non, mais je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre les choses ici, parfois. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

J'avais murmuré la dernière phrase et un sourire triste ce dessina sur ses traits.

-Il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas, il n'y a jamais rien eu de bon pour moi. Je n'y retournerais pas, comment le pourrais-je ? Maintenant que je t'ai rencontré ?

Je le regardais avec plus d'attention et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je levais ma main droite et la posais sur sa nuque, caressant doucement la base de ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as envouté Bella Swan, je crains de devoir rester ici, pour l'éternité.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Si ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », c'était foutrement une déclaration d'amour et je sentis un poids considérable s'échapper de ma poitrine.

-Je crains de ne jamais pouvoir te laisser partir de toute façon.

Son pouce effaça une larme sur ma joue humide et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Je me sentais stupidement nerveuse.<p>

On aurait dit une ado stressée par sa première fois et pourtant, je n'étais plus vierge depuis un bail, et même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience, je savais bien comment se passaient les choses.

Pourtant, je me sentais anxieuse, Edward n'était pas comme les autres, il était différent, et je l'aimais, ça changeait tout ou presque.

Le mois était passé si vite que j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant minuit, que nous étions seulement à trente petites minutes de la libération d'Edward, que ce serait enfin fini, qu'il pourrait vivre en paix.

Je m'étais un peu préparée, enfin j'avais pris une douche, brossés activement mes cheveux, passée une crème sur le corps et j'avais revêtu un petit déshabillé noir plutôt sexy qui mettait en valeur ma silhouette. Je savais que je n'avais pas à faire d'efforts, Edward se fichait bien de ce que je portais mais aucun homme ne résiste à un peu de dentelles, et j'avais envie de faire les choses bien.

J'avais allumé quelques bougies dans la chambre ce qui donnait une ambiance douce et agréable et qui laissait assez de lumière pour que mon amour ne pique pas une crise de démence. Edward ne supportait toujours pas le noir total, je n'étais pas sûre que cela pourrait changer un jour.

Je m'inspectais une dernière fois et fermais un instant les yeux avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'appeler mon homme maudit.

-Edward ? Il serait temps que tu viennes, il est vingt-trois heures trente.

-Je viens.

Il était resté sagement au salon pendant mes préparatifs, regardant la télé, mais j'avais pu le voir un peu stressé lui aussi et cela était compréhensif. Après tout, il jouait sa vie.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans le chambranle de la porte je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant qu'il me retourna, avant de s'approcher lentement du lit et de s'assoir à mes côtés. Il toucha mon déshabillé du bout des doigts et soupira doucement.

-Tu es très belle.

Je me sentis rougir et baissais un peu les yeux sur sa main qui tripotait doucement la dentelle.

-Merci

Il releva les yeux et détailla un instant les bougies dans la pièce.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça tu sais.

Je secouais un peu la tête.

-Je le voulais, pour toi mais pour moi aussi.

Je lui fis un sourire rieur, je voulais qu'il se détende.

-C'est une occasion spéciale, c'est pas tous les jours que je délivre un demi-dieu.

La boutade le fit sourire et je fus soulagée.

-C'est vrai, tu es ma princesse guerrière.

-Et toi la demoiselle en détresse.

Il prit une mine indignée.

-Je ne suis pas une demoiselle et je vais te le prouver maintenant jeune fille !

Il m'attira à lui et me donna un baiser passionné. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et il prit mes fesses en coupe avant de me faire grimper à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

J'étais en feu lorsqu'il se décala légèrement et que ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe.

-Je crus devenir fou de désir Bella, être avec toi chaque jour, dormir à tes côtés, t'embrasser mais ne pas te faire l'amour a bien faillit avoir raison de moi.

Je frottais mon nez contre le sien.

-C'était la malédiction.

Je le pensais. Cette saloperie lui faisait vivre l'enfer.

-Non, c'était toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que sa langue s'immisça à nouveau dans ma bouche et je m'accrochais à lui pour lui rendre son baiser, avec fougue.

J'avais tant rêvé de ça moi aussi, de pouvoir le toucher, lui donner du plaisir, l'avoir en moi…le moment était enfin arrivé et je me sentais fébrile.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mes côtes, laissant des traces brûlantes sur ma peau. Il me retira doucement le déshabillé qu'il envoya valsé au loin avant de pencher sa tête sur moi et de prendre l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. Sa bouche était chaude et malgré ça, ma peau frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il cajolait tendrement le bout de mon sein.

C'était extrêmement bon et pourtant je voulais plus que ça.

Je tirai un peu sur ses cheveux pour qu'il lâche prise et il se dégagea en déposant un baiser sur ma gorge avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres.

-Tu es impatiente mon amour ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à l'énoncé de ce petit surnom si doux. J'aurais voulu qu'il le redise, encore et encore.

-Le temps nous est compté non ?

Edward ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser sur ma bouche avant de me déposer sur le lit et de retirer son jean ainsi que son boxer. Il ne portait pas de tee-shirt et malgré la lumière tamisée de la pièce, je pouvais toujours voir sa musculature parfaite. Je l'avais déjà vu nu plus d'une fois mais le spectacle était toujours aussi saisissant, aucune femme ne pourrait y résister.

-On verra plus tard pour les préliminaires alors.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa doucement mon ventre, faisant tourner lentement sa langue autour de mon nombril avant de descendre jusqu'à mon string et de me le retirer, le jetant au loin. Il déposa plusieurs baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de plonger sur ma féminité, donnant un grand coup de langue sur ma fente humide qui me fit gémir de plaisir.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, les préliminaires sont inutiles.

Je fis la moue et il remonta doucement sur mon corps en riant avant de se maintenir sur ses avants bras et d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi ce que tu fais ce soir. Je te suis redevable, pour l'éternité.

Mon cœur se serra un instant à ses mots. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'il croyait me devoir quelque chose, je voulais qu'il reste parce qu'il le voudrait.

-Tu ne me dois rien Edward, je ne veux pas que tu croies ou crois ? ça.

Un sourire étira son visage et il caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, si tu le veux aussi.

Je sentis les larmes affluer mais je les refoulais, je ne voulais pas pleurer ce soir.

-Tu es coincé avec moi alors, parce que je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur mon corps et m'embrassa passionnément avant de bouger des hanches et d'entrer en moi.

Edward ferma les yeux et un spasme parcourut son corps alors que j'avais cessé de respirer, m'adaptant à cette intrusion, plus que divine. Il rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et ajusta sa position par rapport à la mienne, avant de caresser mon bras et d'emprisonner ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

-Ça va ?

Sa voix basse et inquiète me ramena sur terre et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-Oui.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et murmura doucement.

-Ne me quittes pas des yeux.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il décolla un peu ses hanches et se mit à se mouvoir en moi. Je poussais un long soupir et passais mon bras libre autour de son cou alors qu'il allait et venait en moi, avec lenteur. J'aurais voulu qu'il accélère, mais il nous restait environ dix minutes avant minuit et nous ne devions pas jouir avant l'heure, nous aurions fait tout ça pour rien.

Sa main libéra la mienne et il caressa doucement mes cheveux, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

Ses caresses étaient douces, ses mains parcourant mon corps me montraient à quel point il tenait à moi.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour regarder mon réveil puis passais mes mains dans le dos de mon amoureux.

-Edward…

Il jeta à son tour un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était avant de reporter son attention sur moi et de m'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres.

Il se décolla un peu avant de s'enfoncer profondément en moi, me laissant haletante avant de recommencer encore et encore. Il se lâchait lentement, m'appartenant enfin.

Il allait si puissamment en moi que j'avais l'impression que nous ne formions plus qu'un seul corps et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, faisant glisser mes mains le long de son dos, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair alors qu'il marquait mon corps au fer rouge.

Je me mis à accompagner ses mouvements, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, lui donnant tout ce que j'avais, faisant passer dans mes gestes tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration devenir plus lourde, plus laborieuse, signe du plaisir qu'il éprouvait, j'avais du mal moi-même à trouver mon souffle.

Nos corps étaient couverts de sueur, mes mains glissaient sur sa peau. Je les remontais lentement pour m'accrocher à ses épaules, léchant doucement son menton, ma langue goûtant sa saveur, alors qu'il gémissait contre moi.

Il remonta ma jambe gauche plus haut vers mon buste et ses coups de butoirs se firent plus profonds me laissant étourdie de plaisir alors que la pression se construisait de plus en plus vite dans mon ventre.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge de l'église au bout de ma rue et mon corps se contracta. Edward donna un dernier coup de rein puissant et l'orgasme me chevaucha durement. Je hurlais de plaisir, l'esprit en déroute alors que des spasmes parcouraient le corps d'Edward au dessus du mien. Je le sentis à peine se soulager enfin en moi, alors que je revenais doucement sur terre, courbaturée et tremblante.

Edward se laissa tomber lourdement sur moi, la respiration sifflante, nichant son visage dans mon cou, totalement inerte.

Je levais une main pour caresser doucement sa nuque et il soupira de plaisir, déposant un baiser sur ma clavicule.

Il se redressa légèrement et un sourire paresseux naquit sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis et il m'embrassa tendrement, presque chastement, ce qui contrastait un peu avec la fougue dont il venait de faire preuve. Il glissa hors de mon corps et je grognais de mécontentement ce qui le fit rire un peu avant de s'installer sur le côté et de m'attirer dans ses bras.

-On a réussis ? Tu es vraiment libre ?

J'avais du mal à le croire, et pourtant minuit était bien passé, et il était toujours là.

-Non, tu as réussi, c'est grâce à toi.

Un éclair illumina tout à coup ma chambre et après avoir clignée plusieurs fois des yeux, je pus voir un mec plutôt mignon darder sur nous un regard agressif, posté au pied de mon lit. Je ramenais vivement le drap sur ma poitrine et le dévisageais, remplis de stupeur.

-Sale petit bâtard arrogant ! Comment oses-tu croire que tu vas être libre !

Je reconnus sans peine Priape, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu, je compris instinctivement que c'était lui.

Edward se redressa un peu et le dévisagea d'un air menaçant.

-Laisse tomber Priape, c'est fini, je suis libre.

-Va te faire foutre ! Pour qui tu te prends pour t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ?

-Je suis le fils d'Aphrodite, au même titre que toi, je suis une légende vivante, mon nom à lui seul fait trembler mes ennemis, et toi mon frère, tu n'es qu'un petit Dieu mineur sans intérêt.

Il y avait du mépris dans sa voix mais contrairement à moi, son frère ne trembla pas et se contenta d'afficher un rictus mauvais.

-Il est grand temps que tu saches où se trouve ta place Edward, les souffrances n'ont pas été assez importantes à ce que je vois, mais tu sais quoi ? Je peux encore faire mieux.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, le visage d'Edward et la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais avaient disparu et j'atterris dans un lit à baldaquin, drapé de voilage blanc. Je me mis à hurler et resserrais le drap que j'avais apporté avec moi sans le vouloir, pour protéger mon corps nu.

-Chut ma belle, on se calme.

Je sursautais et me débattit furieusement alors qu'une main se tendait vers moi. Je tombais à la renverse, le cul sur le parquet.

Je me redressais avec un peu de mal et m'enveloppais dans mon drap, pour le draper autour de moi comme une toge. Priape me dévisageait, une moue amusée sur les traits de son foutu visage séduisant et je jetais un regard paniqué autour de moi.

-Vous êtes complètement dingue ! On est où là ?

Il fit un geste pour se lever du lit mais stoppa alors que je reculais précipitamment jusqu'au mur derrière moi.

-Vous êtes chez moi, sur l'Olympe, faut se détendre ma beauté.

Sur l'Olympe ? J'étais sur l'Olympe ? Avec les Dieux et tout ? Bon sang, je manquais de défaillir et me raccrochais à la commode à mes côtés.

-Edward…

J'avais murmuré son nom mais Priape m'avait entendu et il serra les lèvres en une ligne dure et menaçante.

-Mon cher frère n'a pas encore compris qu'un rat comme lui doit vivre au milieu des déchets, il n'a sa place que parmi la vermine, il devrait l'admettre et qu'on en finisse.

Je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ma frayeur envolée pour laisser place à la colère.

-Pourquoi vous le détestez autant ?

-Vous l'avez entendu tout à l'heure ? Monsieur Edward Masen a toujours été vénéré alors que mon nom était rarement invoqué à voix haute. Aujourd'hui, le légendaire Edward est connu dans le monde entier, on enseigne même son histoire à la fac alors que mon nom se perd dans l'Antiquité ! Je suis un dieu du Mont Olympe moi ! Alors que lui n'est qu'un petit bâtard qui n'a pas sa place ici !

Il sauta du lit pour se retrouver face à moi et je dus me mordre la joue très fort pour m'empêcher de crier alors qu'il caressait mon visage avec sa main droite.

-Tu es plutôt mignonne ma jolie, je comprends ce qu'il voit en toi.

-La touche pas sale vermiceau !

Edward venait d'apparaitre et je lâchais un soupire de soulagement.

-Mais comment tu…

Priape était plus que surpris et pour être honnête, moi aussi.

-Surprise ! Je suis libre, j'ai donc récupéré mes pouvoirs et tu sais quoi ? Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

-Pas autant que moi !

Priape sauta avec agilité sur le mur et décrocha un bouclier et une épée avant de foncer droit sur mon amoureux. Edward avait revêtu une armure qui devait surement être la sienne lorsqu'il était général d'armée et leva son épée afin de parer le premier coup de son frère. Je savais qu'il était doué au combat, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Il virevoltait avec grâce, évitant les coups de son ainé, frappant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, forçant son frère à reculer.

J'aurais voulu bouger mais j'étais pétrifiée de terreur.

Un éclair blanc apparut tout à coup et je grognais de dépit, encore un foutu dieu qui venait mettre son grain de sel ! J'en avais ras le bol de ces conneries !

Deux femmes, dont l'une était Aphrodite la mère d'Edward apparurent à mes côtés, regardant le combat en plissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas qui était la deuxième déesse mais elle était très belle, brune, à peine plus grande que moi, un visage d'ange, des yeux couleurs or éclatants. Aphrodite fit un pas en avant et leva la main, ce qui propulsa ses deux fils dans des coins opposés de la pièce.

-Cessez immédiatement ceci !

Elle avait l'air furieuse et je serrais les dents. Les deux garçons se relevèrent lentement, et dévisagèrent celle qui leur avait donné la vie.

-Comment osez vous vous battre comme des chiffonniers ?

Priape gronda d'un air menaçant.

-Cela ne concerne que nous deux mère !

-Vraiment ? Permets moi d'en douter ! Vous êtes frères non de Zeus, comportez vous un peu mieux que ça, nous sommes sur l'Olympe !

Priape eut une mine de dégout.

-Ce n'est qu'un bâtard, il ne sera jamais mon frère !

Aphrodite poussa un cri de rage.

-Comment oses-tu !

Elle se tourna vers Edward, le chagrin ravageant son visage.

-Je te demande pardon mon fils, j'aurais du être une meilleure mère pour toi. Au lieu de te protéger, je t'ai abandonné, je regretterai à jamais mon geste.

Priape eut un geste d'agacement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute mère, c'est dans ta nature. Comme nous tous, Edward a toujours su que tu ne pensais qu'à toi, il est juste temps qu'il l'admette, nous l'avons tous accepté, sauf lui.

Edward ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'observer cette mère qui je le savais, lui avait cruellement manqué depuis toujours.

La jeune femme qui se trouvait à mes côtés avança d'un pas.

-Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce conflit, un combat équitable, cette fois. Il n'y aura pas d'Alexandrie pour distraire Edward aujourd'hui, rien pour l'empêcher d'obtenir sa vengeance.

Aphrodite se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Priape craignant pour sa vie, a envoyé Alexandrie distraire Edward pendant qu'il prenait la fuite hors de son temple.

Priape lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Athéna* garce perfide, il a toujours été ton chouchou.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il ne s'agit en rien de préférence ici, mais de savoir qui est le meilleur. Le temps est venu pour toi de prendre une dérouillée.

Priape se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit une moue suppliante.

-Mère ! N'allez-vous rien dire ?

Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard se contentant de regarder Edward, une lueur de tendresse et de regret dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas changer le passé mon fils, mais aujourd'hui, je peux te donner ma bénédiction, et mon amour si tu le veux. Mais avant ça, donne donc une correction à ce vaurien !

Edward acquiesça et leva son épée afin de se précipiter sur son frère. Celui-ci, rendit quelques coups mais il était clair qu'il ne ferait pas le poids pendant encore très longtemps.

Ils combattirent un moment, leurs épées s'entrechoquaient et faisaient trembler le sol de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Priape vacillent sur ses jambes et mon amoureux en profita.

Edward poussa Priape avec son bouclier et celui-ci, tituba en arrière avant de s'effondrer au sol, lâchant son épée. Edward ne perdit pas une seconde et enfonça la sienne dans le ventre de son frère qui émit un drôle de gargouillis avant de se désintégrer en une lumière vive.

-Va en enfer ordure !

Edward se redressa et passa son bras sur son front couvert de sueur avant de se retourner et de me regarder.

Je fonçais sur lui et lui sautais au cou, les larmes débordants et coulants le long de mes joues, des larmes de joies mais aussi de soulagement.

Il était sauve et c'était enfin fini.

Il lâcha son épée et son bouclier et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou alors que je caressais doucement sa nuque de ma main droite.

-Je t'aime Bella, mon dieu comme je t'aime !

J'éclatais de rire entre mes larmes et me jetais sur ses lèvres, avide de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

-Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma vie.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et ne me libéra que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à nos côtés. Aphrodite nous dévisageait, un sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi mon fils.

Edward haussa un sourcil et prit prudemment la boite garnie de pierres précieuses qu'elle lui tendait.

-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu commences une nouvelle vie.

Edward l'ouvrit et en sortit des papiers tels que permis de conduire, acte de naissance, diplômes universitaires…

Je regardais ces derniers et restais un instant hébétée.

-Vous lui avez donné un doctorat en histoire ancienne ? Et un autre en langues mortes ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais le plus Edward, tu pourras choisir ainsi, et si tu veux autre chose, je t'en fabriquerai un autre.

-Mais…c'est légal ?

Elle me fit un sourire.

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal et officiel ma chère petite. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que l'or que tu avais dans l'Antiquité soit transformé en dollars que j'ai placé sur un compte.

Je dénichais un décompte bancaire et crus que j'allais tourner de l'œil.

-Mon dieu, je sors avec un millionnaire !

Edward éclata de rire.

-N'oublie pas que j'étais général avant, je ne manquais de rien.

-Et ça sera encore le cas. Il y a encore une chose.

Aphrodite tourna sa main et le livre dans lequel Edward avait été enfermé apparut.

-Ton frère à mérité une punition à la hauteur de celle qu'il t'avait infligé. Je t'en donne la garde, si tu le souhaites.

Edward regarda le livre avec attention pendant un instant puis secoua la tête.

-Je n'y tiens pas mère, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce bouquin de ma vie.

Aphrodite serra le livre contre sa poitrine.

-Je l'emporte alors, il fera sensation dans ma bibliothèque.

-Maman ?

Edward lâcha ma main et fit un pas en avant. Je savais qu'il détestait son frère, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne souhaitait ce châtiment à personne. Sa mère lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Rassure-toi mon fils. Je libérerai ton frère…dans quelques centaines d'années.

Sur ce dernier point elle éclata de rire et disparut dans un éclair blanc.

Athéna nous adressa un petit sourire et s'éclipsa à son tour, nous laissant seul.

Edward secoua la tête mais un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Je m'approchais et passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Ca te fais quoi d'être diplômé ?

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir terroriser de pauvres petits étudiants, je pense que je vais adorer ça !

Je roulais des yeux.

-Ils vont t'adorer, surtout les petites étudiantes qui vont craquer pour leur séduisant prof d'histoire, tes cours vont être pleins à craquer !

Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux.

-Elles peuvent baver tant qu'elles veulent, mon cœur et le reste sont déjà pris.

-Ah vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser langoureux sur mes lèvres.

C'est ton armure ?

Je passais un doigt sur son torse et caressais le métal froid.

-Oui.

-Et tu peux la faire apparaitre quand tu veux ?

Je lui fis un sourire coquin en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et il haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire à son tour.

-Pourquoi ça Miss Swan ?

-C'est plutôt sexy sur toi, ça me donne des idées plutôt hot.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et en un éclair, nous nous retrouvâmes dans ma chambre sur mon lit, lui au dessus de moi.

-Satisfaite ?

Je frottais mon nez contre le sien et acquiesçais.

-Folle de joie.

-Accroches-toi alors, car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je dirais même que je commence tout juste.

Cela sonna comme une promesse, et je ferais en sorte qu'il la tienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Six mois plus tard.**

-Je suis prête, vous pouvez y aller.

Aphrodite me fit un sourire rassurant, avant d'avancer sa main vers moi et de la poser sur mon épaule. Edward se tenait à mes côtés, serrant ma main gauche dans la sienne pour me prodiguer son soutien. Je serrais les dents, m'attendant à une douleur insoutenable et lorsqu'un éclair blanc illumina ma peau, je hoquetais de surprise mais ne ressentis qu'une chaleur intense.

Aphrodite avait fermé les yeux et lorsque la chaleur et la lumière se dissipèrent, elle rouvrit les paupières et ses yeux d'un vert semblable à ceux de son fils, se dardèrent sur moi avec tendresse.

-C'est fini ma petite, tu es vraiment digne de lui à présent.

Edward serra ma main plus fort et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

-Merci mère, pour cet inestimable cadeau.

Aphrodite caressa doucement la joue de son fils avant de se relever du divan où nous avions pris place tous les trois.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose mon fils, je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire ça pour toi.

Edward baissa la tête avec humilité et je regardais un instant sa mère avant de sourire et de la remercier à mon tour.

-Tu es ma fille maintenant Isabella, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un faire part, j'aurai des dons pour vous.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et disparut dans une étincelle de lumières vives. Edward se tourna vers moi, perplexe.

-Elle voulait dire quoi par là ? Est-ce que ma mère aurait la maladie du souvenir et ne se rappellerait plus d'avoir assisté à notre mariage il y a une semaine ?

-On dit Alzheimer, et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'une déesse puisse souffrir de ce genre de chose.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et il le saurait très rapidement maintenant, lui aussi.

Je tournais la tête et regardais un instant mon épaule, et le magnifique tatouage en forme de cygne gravé dans ma chair, symbole de mon immortalité.

La malédiction d'Edward ayant été levé, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et son statut de demi dieu, d'être immortel. Moi en revanche, j'étais toujours la même Bella. Edward ne pouvant se résoudre à me perdre un jour avait demandé à sa mère comme cadeau de mariage, l'immortalité pour sa tendre épouse, autrement dit, moi.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différente, je suis différente ?

J'approchais mon visage de celui d'Edward et il me regarda un instant en louchant exagérément avant de se reculer.

-Non, quoi que…Non de Zeus !

Je le dévisageais un instant affolée.

-Quoi quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai !

Je regardais mon torse, mes bras, mais rien ne me paraissait avoir changé à part mon tatouage.

Edward avança sa main vers moi et palpa l'un de mes seins d'un air concentré.

-Tes seins sont plus gros.

Je roulais des yeux et lui donnais une petite tape sur la main. Il éclata de rire et je secouais la tête, indignée.

-Tu es un idiot, je me demande pourquoi je me suis mariée avec toi.

Il me fit son sourire que j'aimais tant.

-Parce que je suis irrésistible ?

Je m'approchais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Non, parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime aussi.

Je pus le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Oui ça aussi.

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et je lui rendis son baiser, en soupirant d'aise.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que tu as raison, mes seins sont plus gros.

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ma poitrine, avant de les relever et de me regarder, un sourire gourmant naissant sur son visage.

-Faut que je remercie qui pour ça ? Laisse moi deviner…Emmett ?

J'éclatais de rire et secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort. Son visage afficha une mine perplexe.

-Qui alors ? Ce genre de cadeau c'est forcement pour moi, si ce n'est pas mon frangin lubrique alors…

-C'est moi.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-En fait, c'est un tout petit avantage, qui va avec un plus gros cadeau.

Edward tordit sa bouche dans une adorable grimace et plissa des yeux.

-Ton corps est parfait Bella, je ne veux pas que tu le changes !

-Oh il va changer pourtant, et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire.

Je vis qu'il ne comprenait pas et pris sa main afin de la poser sur mon ventre.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé Edward, je suis enceinte, d'un mois.

Mon mari se figea un moment puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un sourire énorme éclaira son visage.

-Je vais être papa ?

Je hochais la tête et il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement avant d'éclater de rire et de me serrer contre lui.

Je lui avais rendu la liberté et la dignité, il m'avait donné son amour et l'immortalité.

Cet enfant serait notre bébé bonheur, l'enfant de notre amour.

Aujourd'hui nous construisons notre vie, notre famille, ensemble et je savais qu'elle serait belle, pour l'éternité.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>*Athéna ou Athéné (en attique Ἀθηνᾶ  _Athênâ_ ou en ionien Ἀθήνη / _Athếnê_) est une déesse de la mythologie grecque, identifiée à Minerve chez les Romains. Elle est également appelée « Pallas Athéna », déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse, des artisans, des artistes et des maîtres d'école.

_**voilà**_ **_pour la fin de malediction. Je réfléchis à quelques one shot en ce moment, on verra si ça débouche sur quelque chose. A bientot et prenez soin de vous_**


End file.
